A Pesar De Todo
by ClaeIshida
Summary: Baje su pantalon y su bóxer a la vez y lo que vi me dejo petrificada. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!, abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo. —Tú—busqué sus ojos y estos esquivaron mi mirada.—¿Tienes herpes? Three-shots. Naruhina. Lime&Lemon AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola. **

**Aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia. Lo sé, lo sé. Aún no termino mis otros fics pero bueno… No pude resistirme a esta idea**

**Esta historia es Naruhina y solo tendrá máximo tres capítulos. Es una promesa x). En realidad tenía la idea de hacerlo solo como un one shot, pero uff me quedaba híper larga y pues decidí hacerlo en tres.**

**En fin ya me contarán que les parece en los RR, Sí, esos RR. Los que pueden dejar haciéndole clic al botoncito que sale debajo, que dice **_**Reviews**_** ;)**

**En verdad los leo y respondo todos porque aprecio un montón sus opiniones**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

********Importante**

*****La clasificación de esta historia es M. habrá lemon y limes #NoActoParaSuceptibles**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que se encuentren por allí. Me voy en la emoción y ni me doy cuenta D:**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

_"__**Yei"**_**= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena**

_******Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

**Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

**A Pesar De Todo**

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Sus besos no paraban de acariciar mi cuello. No pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca al sentir sus dientes, en un suave mordisco que desencadenó múltiples sensaciones en mi vientre.

—Espera… u...n momento.

Mi voz salió forzosa por atención, me encantaba lo que me hacía, sus manos, su lengua y sus labios se estaban encargando de llevarme a la locura entre cada caricia.

—Entremos prime… ro—gemí.

Puso su rostro a mi vista, permitiéndome detallar su sonrisa torcida y como esos ojos de un azul cielo, ahora eran adueñados por una oscuridad excitante.

Las llaves temblaban en mis manos en cuanto intentaba abrir la puerta del departamento. Esa tarea tan común en mi vida, parecía ahora imposible, con este sexy rubio lamiendo como le venía en gana mi cuello.

—Uhm.

Gemí victoriosa al escuchar el clic del cerrojo a juego con su ronca sonrisa. Estaba demasiado excitada por lo que voltee mi cuerpo a su encuentro y bese con urgencia sus labios, encontrando su lengua y jugando con ella a mi gusto.

Entramos al departamento y el cerró la puerta de una ligera patada.

—Hinata.

Su ronca voz acrecentó el cosquilleo de mi vientre. ¡Ah, cuanto lo deseaba!, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Logre mi objetivo en segundos, me encontraba tan ansiosa, ¡nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien!, saqué sin delicadeza la prenda y con la misma falta de pudor acaricie cada marcado musculo de su torso.

—Eres tan… ¡Ah!

Gemí al sentir como alzaba mi cuerpo, como si de una pluma de se tratara, sus manos apretaban mi trasero fuertemente y con esa posición su sexo quedaba totalmente expuesto en un contacto íntimo con el mío. Tan delicioso…

—¿Tan… que?

Mis bragas se humedecieron todavía más, al escuchar lo gruesa que se había tornado su voz.

—Tan… uhm … sexy, ¡Ah!

¡Ay mi Dios!, este chico era espectacular, su proporcionado miembro se balanceaba suavemente a mi centro en una hipnotizante caricia.

—Eres deliciosa, Hinata.

Acerco sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja y lamio de él, ganándose múltiples gemidos de mi parte.

—Exquisitamente húmeda y sensible.

Estaba totalmente entregada a él y a esa delirante y muy ronca voz. Mis gemidos no paraban, en cuanto también sentía como mis fluidos descendían de mí, no me extraño ni un poco de hecho. Después de todo, esa diminuta tanga no me cubría absolutamente nada, pero encajaba perfectamente con ese ceñido vestido.

_Ain't this what you came for_

_Don't you wish you came, oh_

_Girl what you're playing for_

Esto era totalmente perfecto, aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos, escuchando un sonido ronco salir de él. Definitivamente esto era el cielo, hasta música de fondo tenemos. Y por si fuera poco ¡me encanta esta canción!.

—¡Naruto! —gemí, sintiendo el orgasmo muy cerca.

_Come on, let me kiss that_

_Ooh, I know you miss that_

_What's wrong, let me fix that_

_Twist that_

Esperen un segundo, abrí mis ojos y busque a lo lejos el lugar de donde provenía la música. Encontrando su origen a la distancia con un tiriteo de luces en la habitación oscura. ¿En qué momento mi bolso había llegado tan lejos?

—¡Ay demonios, mi celular!

—¿Qué?

Puse mis pies en el suelo, apoyándome de momento, en el fornido rubio al sentir mis rodillas flaquear. ¡Estaba demasiado excitada!.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_

_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_

_Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that_

_Tonight i'll be the best you ever had_

Corrí con esfuerzo al aparato tecnológico, muy consciente de que la música estaba a punto de terminar.

—Soy Hyuga—conteste por poco— ¿Sakura?, que oportuna.

—Hina, sé que es tu día libre. No me mates—escuche sus "disculpas"—Solo puedo hablar dos minutos, por eso, préstame mucha atención. Ino necesita que la cubras, ya sabes cómo está la cerda, con eso de la intoxicación. Te pide que por favor, cambies de turno con ella está noche y ella te reemplazará por la mañana.

—¿Las náuseas, otra vez?

—Sí, no para de maldecir al vendedor de la calle por enfermarla—rió— Yo también creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar.

Me tensé y deje de escuchar por un segundo a mi amiga. Sus fuertes manos envolvieron mi vientre.

—Ah, bueno. Yooo…—incline mi cuello por la presencia de sus besos en el— estaré allí, entonces.

—Oh perfecto, te convencí en medio minuto.

La escuche reír del otro lado de la línea pero francamente no le estaba prestando cuidado. El miembro erguido de Naruto en mi espalda se llevaba mi total atención y ¡por mucho!. Su lengua se paseaba por el punto sensible de mi cuello, ese que él mismo había descubierto minutos antes y dio un mordico en el preciso lugar.

—¡Ah!

Abrí mis ojos, ¡¿Acababa de gemir al teléfono?!

—¿Hinata?, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro… yooo… solo estoy algo…—mordí mi labio— Algo…

¿En qué momento subió mi vestido?. ¡Mi Dios!, apoyé mi cabeza su hombro al sentir su mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

—¿Algo qué Hinata?

—Nada… frente. Allá… esta…ré.

—¿Estas segura?, no quiero que luego digas que soy yo la que te obliga a —¿No había mencionado que tenía poco tiempo?— renunciar a tus días libres.

—Ahm… —sentí sus dedos paseándose por mi centro— ¡Sí!, allá estaré, allá estaré.

—Oh, bueno. Te dejo, tengo una cirugía.

Deje caer el móvil sin saber si mi amiga había colgado al sentir como dos de sus dedos entraban a la misma vez en mi interior.

—¿Tienes que irte?

Escuche su penetrante voz algo atontada.

—Aja…— dije apoyándome sobre él, en tanto separaba mis piernas— Pero… ¡Uhm Naruto!

Ahora las estocadas de sus dedos tenían una mayor velocidad, en cuanto su otra mano, se adentró al ajustado vestido e inicio un juego con mi muy sensible pezón. Este hombre era increíblemente perfecto, su miembro se frotaba con mi trasero y su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris suavemente.

—¿Sí, cariño?— susurro en mi oído.

Me humedecí mucho más.

—Ahm es… uhm...

De mi boca no paraban de salir gemidos.

—¿Es?— sonrió.

¡Santo cielo!... ¿Estaba torturándome?, mordí mi labio intentando acallar un poco mis suspiros.

—A las… once. Me tengo que… ¡Ah!. Para un… poco.

—¿Segura?, estas muy húmeda y… —lamio mi lóbulo— ya te siento apretada.

—¡Sí!, lo estoy yo... ¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!, yo… ¡AH!

Me sostuve fuertemente con mis manos y clave mis uñas en sus brazos, mientras el orgasmo me azotaba.

—Eso, preciosa —sentí como el me sostenía por la espalda—Eres hermosa

Respirando agitadamente fui alzada en sus brazos y al abrir los ojos, vi su rostro estudiando el mío.

—¿Dices que tiene que irte a las once?

—Sí —conteste atontada.

—Cariño… son las diez y media.

—¿Eh?... Ahm, puedo—lleve mi mirada a sus labios— puedo vestirme…. en cinco minutos.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en ellos.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Con una de sus manos elevo mi barbilla y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios llegaron a los míos. Abrí mi boca recibiendo su lengua gustosa y devolviendo con la misma maestría sus caricias. Lleve mi mano a sus pantalones. No podía creer que aun siguieran allí. Desabroche el botón y baje el cierre.

—¿Tienes condones?

Me separe un poco, para verlo asentir y sonreí al sentir como Naruto, sin quitarme el vestido, bajaba mi pequeña y mojada tanga.

—Quiero ponértelo, ¿puedo?

Vi un destello de inseguridad en sus ojos, pero a pesar de ellos asintió con la cabeza a mi proposición. ¿Le habré parecido atrevida?

Baje sus pantalones y su bóxer a la vez y lo que vi me dejo petrificada. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo.

—Tú…

Busque sus ojos y estos esquivaron mi mirada.

—¡¿Tienes herpes?!

.

.

.

* * *

_Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 23 años y soy médica interna. Pero no una practicante común de medicina, no. Gracias a mis altos créditos en la universidad pude clasificar para un beca a miles de kilómetros de mi familia, amigos y hogar. Parece una locura, ¿cierto?_

_En realidad lo és, pero esta locura, era una gran oportunidad que no pude dejar ir. _

_Verán ya tengo unos tres meses, trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales de Francia y mi motivación para elegir un lugar tan alejado de mi país, va más allá de lo que muchos de mis amigos, pudieron entender. Amo la medicina y postule para esta beca para aprender de los mejores en estos tiempos. _

_Pero no me malentiendan. La medicina de mi país es muy buena, miento, no tan solo es "buena". La medicina japonesa es una de las mejores pero decidí mudarme aquí, porque en Francia se está dando un movimiento masivo, en nuevos proyectos de investigación que se presentan en las portadas de las mejores revistas de medicina. _

_Todos insistieron en convencerme de mi locura, al querer abandonar por tres años las comodidades que poseía en Tokio junto al apellido Hyuga. Y ahora entiendo el por qué de su preocupación, sin mentirles estos tres meses han sido los más difíciles de mi vida._

_Acostumbrarme al idioma, a las costumbres y las nuevas personas, me ha costado lo mío. Pero cualquier molestia que podía tener en estos meses, había sido curada, día tras día por la sonrisa de cada paciente que recuperaba su salud. Para mí, eso era lo más gratificante. El verlos mejorar es lo único que me mantiene firme en mi decisión._

—_Sweety Hina—tomé el folder de metal que me era extendido— paciente de la camilla 22._

—_Vale, ¿Su historia clínica?_

—_Trauma —mencionó la rubia sin más._

_Ino, era una de mis compañeras de habitación. La norteamericana había dejado el relajante ambiente de Miami para aventurarse en esta "locura". Ella y Sakura se habían convertido en mis confidentes durante este tiempo. Es decir las tres éramos extranjeras y las tres pasábamos por lo mismo. Además fue casi imposible no llevarnos bien al conocernos y eso para mí era un gran alivio._

—_Sasuke Uchiha, 25 años— leí en voz alta._

_Cerré el expediente y camine hacia la camilla de mi paciente._

—_Buenas tardes—saludé— Uchiha-san…_

_Al levantar la mirada, vi a un hombre sumamente atractivo de cabellos azabache, mirada distante y al parecer también, una fractura. Mire a un lado a sus acompañantes, entre ellos un rubio con la cabeza vendada y un hombre de edad avanzada, bien disimulada._

—_¿Uchiha-san?_

—_Oh._

_Comprendí mi error. Las costumbres eran difíciles de dejar._

—_Disculpe, Señor Uchiha. Yo seré su doctora, mi nombre es: Hinata Hyuga y en este momento procederé a hacerle el examen físico._

—_Solo me rompí el brazo—señalo lo obvio._

—_Puedo verlo, pero necesito examinarlo como se debe, más que todo por prevención— contesté con una sonrisa—Los analgésicos, le darán un poco de sueño, por lo que seré breve para que descanse un poco._

—_Jovencita —el mayor, llamó mi atención—Este chico de aquí, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los paramédicos, trataron la herida, pero yo no me quedare tranquilo hasta que no se le haga una resonancia._

—_Comprendo, para ello el señor debe llenar unas formas y registrarse en recepción._

_Conteste, mientras continuaba con mi tarea de examinar al azabache._

—_Naruto, llenare esos documentos por ti— hablo por segunda vez el mayor— Doctora Hyuga._

—_Necesito que inhale suavemente, por fav… ¿Si, diga?_

—_Este chico es realmente terco. Le pediré de favor que se asegure de que se haga el examen._

_Mire al rubio que no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento._

—_Está bien, déjelo en mis manos —sonreí._

_Examine debidamente al joven y pude notar, la buena condición física en la que se encontraba. Por suerte se trataba de una persona entrenada, asique probablemente la recuperación podría ser más pronto de lo normal._

—_Bueno, terminamos. Te haremos los laboratorios de rutina pero tu examen físico se encuentra dentro de los rangos normales._

_Apunté los resultados en su expediente, en tanto veía como los analgésicos ya hacían su efecto. Justo a tiempo._

—_¡Hinata!_

—_¿Sakura?_

—_El doctor Sabaku no, te solicito para una cirugía._

—_¿Qué?—abrí mis ojos— pero si terminamos de rotar en cirugía general ayer._

—_Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo pero mejor corre._

—_Espera. Este paciente debe tomarse una placa, recibió un golpe en la cabeza —hablé apresurada— Por favor encárgate._

—_Vale, te cubro._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Desabroche el uniforme quirúrgico y quite el gorro de tela que cubría mi cabeza, dejando caer mi largo cabello a lo largo de mi espalda. La puerta del vestidor fue cerrada, avisando que no estaba sola._

—_Hyuga, ¿estás en cirugía hoy?_

—_A decir verdad, estoy rotando en urgencias—suspire— pero como justo ayer termine en cirugía. El doctor Sabaku no, me solicito._

—_Oh, vaya suerte—se burló—Aunque, que te soliciten siendo interna, también es bueno. ¿no te parece?_

_Me coloque la bata blanca y el estetoscopio en el cuello._

—_Supongo que lo es._

_Había entendido la intención de su comentario. Después de todo Gaara era conocido por su habilidad para "iniciar" a las internas y el ser extranjera, me convertía en un blanco fácil para el cirujano._

—_Ya sabes que siempre puedes hablar con tus superiores Hyuga. _

_Karin con una sonrisa me extendió el expediente, que estaba a punto de tomar._

—_Y en cuanto esos "errores". No vuelvas a quedarte callada, eso le demostrará que además de no estar interesada, tienes una voz y que no estas dispuesta a olvidarte de eso._

_Respondí a su gesto con una sonrisa. _

—_Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta._

_Salí de los vestuarios y corrí prácticamente a la planta baja, donde quedaba el servicio de emergencias. Miré mi reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde, eso explicaba el sonido de mí estómago. Había pasado exactamente cuatro horas, en el salón de operaciones._

—_Mi paciente—suspire y vi a Sakura— ¿Cómo ha estado?_

—_Vaya, ¿qué fue?_

—_Una hernia inguinal, pero se complicó un poco._

—_Uff e imagino que no pasaste a comer…—un sonrojo paso por mis mejillas—Bueno, dale las gracias a tu hada madrina que te compró un emparedado con muchos vegetales._

—_Oh muchas gracias, Sakura— la abrace, recibiendo la comida con gusto— entonces eso quiere decir que, ¿ha estado calmado hoy?_

—_¿El qué?_

—_Pues esto—señale el servicio— Si hasta tuviste tiempo de ir por comida_

—_Oye, bastante ahora que lo mencionas, aun así Ino prefirió ir donde el señor de la esquina que acompañarme por los emparedados, nunca se le quitara la ansiedad con lo del tiempo. ¿No vas a comértelo?_

_Señalo el paquete de mis manos._

—_Claro que sí, pero primero debo ir a la camilla 22._

—_Hinata, tu salud también es importante._

_Levante la mano ya a distancia, demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Abrí las cortinas suavemente y vi que el joven aún seguía dormido pero ahora ya tenía un yeso en su lesión._

—_Vaya, que extraño, el efecto del medicamento, tenía que haber pasado hace horas._

—_Doctora Hyuga._

_Reconocí de inmediato, al rubio que antes había dejado al encargo de Sakura._

—_Aquí está mi resonancia._

—_Oh vaya, ¿estuvo esperando por mí?—asintió con la cabeza—bueno, veamos._

_Observe detenidamente, el examen._

—_No hay nada fuera de lo común. Puede estar tranquilo, no hay hemorragia._

_Sonreí._

—_Ya—no parecía alegre por la noticia— ¿En cuánto tiempo se podrá ir Sasuke?_

—_Bueno—leí la hoja que habían dejado delante de su camilla—Tomara un poco de tiempo porque aún no han salido los laboratorios. Pero no se preocupe, seguramente hoy mismo podrá irse a casa._

_Le sonreí por segunda vez e introduje la hoja a la historia clínica del Uchiha._

—_Sabe…_

_Por primera vez puse atención a los ojos azules de este hombre._

—_Usted es muy linda._

_Un sonrojo se adueñó de mi rostro por sus palabras, mucho más porque no me había percatado de su atractivo, hasta este momento. Y ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que lo veo a la cara. Su piel por unos tonos más oscura que la mía y unas marcas muy tiernas en sus mejillas. Unas cejas rubias, enmarcaban unos hermosos pozos azules. Unos ojos hipnotizantes a mi parecer._

—_Muchas gracias, usted es muy amable—conteste con una sonrisa._

—_Por favor, no crea que lo digo por amabilidad. Realmente lo digo porque es la verdad. Es usted muy hermosa._

—_Muchas gracias —volví a sonreír._

—_Sé que podría ser muy inapropiado de mi parte, pero me gustaría invitarle a comer algo._

_Nunca creí que en mi trabajo podría ocurrir algo como esto. Mire su rostro, buscando algo que me indicara las intenciones de este apuesto chico. Pero lo que encontré fue entretenerme en sus labios y un impulso por besarlos llego como una revolución en mi interior._

—_Pues a mí, me gustaría pero me temo que no podré—miré hacia un lado en un intento de calmarme— Tengo que pasar la noche aquí hoy._

—_Es una lástima._

_Me miro a los ojos y con solo eso, provocó que mi sonrojo se hiciera más intenso. No podía negar la atracción que había nacido de repente en mí. Y esto era algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con ningún otro chico._

—_Aun así, me gustaría verle otra vez. ¿Querría darme su número? _

—_Esto… yo. _

_Es que soy idiota, me gusta. ¿Qué problema habría en darle mi número?_

—_Se lo pido como su paciente—me guiñó un ojo— por cualquier emergencia._

_Una risa salió de mí y busque en mi bolsillo mi teléfono. Acerque mi celular al suyo e intercambiamos números._

—_Muchas gracias, esto me tranquiliza mucho. El mundo está tan peligroso hoy en día, que los accidentes no paran de suceder._

_Su comentario me sacó una sonrisa, mucho más por el sexy gesto que se adueñó de su rostro mientras me guiñaba un ojo. ¿Podría ser más encantador?_

—_Hasta pronto, Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

—_¿Y?, le diste tú número, espero._

—_Sí, lo hice Ino pero… _

—_¿Pero?_

_Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro._

—_Pero, me hubiera gustado salir con él. Me parece muy interesante. _

_Mire hacia otra parte, en un intento de ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas._

—_¡Y no te culpo, es sumamente guapo! —Sakura intervino— Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. ¿Viste a su amigo? Uff Hinata, tienes mucha suerte._

—_Sí que tiene suerte…_

_Ino codeo suavemente a la Haruno, que de un momento a otro, había comenzado a darse aire con su mano. _

—_¡Pero de no pensar como tú, frente! O más bien sus pacientes tienen suerte, porque seguro contigo y terminan violados._

_La Yamanaka presiono el botón de ascensor._

—_¿Y ahora yo soy la culpable, de que sean tan violables aquí en Francia? Es más, aun se me hace imposible creer que con tres meses aquí. No haya conocido a nadie._

_Reí fuertemente, por los dramas de mi nueva amiga. Sakura provenía de latino américa y eso explicaba muchas cosas. En mí país, su manera de ser podría malinterpretarse. Bueno por lo menos en la familia Hyuga sucedería eso. Aparte de que también explicara esos rasgos tan llamativos. Los latinos siempre serán la etnia más exótica_

—_Me temo que el elevador se dañó otra vez._

_Recalque, notando como aun no descendía._

—_Típico—dijeron a unísono ambas chicas._

—_Pues algo de ejercicio hay que hacer de buena mañana y después de un turno de veinticuatro horas._

—_Eres demasiado positiva Hinata Hyuga— Ino toco mi cabeza—Y déjame decirte que no te recomiendo tomarlo como un cumplido._

—_Ay ya déjala, lo más sano es rodearnos de personas como Hinata—Sakura intervino en mi defensa._

—_En realidad trate de que sonara sarcástico._

_Las tres reímos sonoramente._

—_¡Santo cielo!— Ino comenzó a correr por la escaleras— ¡Creo que me han envenenado!_

_Grito después de abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento y encerrarse en el baño._

—_Eh ves lo que te ganas por no querer acompañar a tu amiga por comida._

—_Qué mala eres Sakura._

_Reí un poco, en tanto me iba deshaciendo de la ropa del trabajo. Llegue a mi habitación y busque unos shorts de algodón y una blusa ligera._

—_¡Hina!, ¿quieres café?_

_Mi amiga de cabellos llamativos grito desde la cocina._

—_No gracias, voy a dormir todo el día, ¡estoy muerta!_

_Me arroje sin delicadeza a la cama, que no sé si fue por el cansancio pero sentía como si me sedujera. _

—_¡Dios que delicia! _

_Cerré mis ojos, me envolví en las sabanas y el sueño me venció a los pocos segundos._

_._

_._

_._

_Come on, let me kiss that_

_Ooh, I know you miss that_

_What's wrong, let me fix that_

_Twist that_

_Tantee sin mucha suerte en la mesita de noche, en un intento por encontrar el móvil._

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_

_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_

_Sin más remedio, abrí los ojos y conteste el celular antes de que dejara de sonar._

—_¿Si?_

_Me acomode bajo las sabanas, con un bostezo._

—_Rayos, ¿te desperté?, discúlpame no pensé que estuvieras dormida._

—_¿Quién me habla?_

—_Soy Naruto, ¿recuerdas?. Ayer en el hospital._

_¿Naruto?, hice un repaso mental, intentando espabilar un poco._

"_Sé que podría ser muy inapropiado de mi parte, pero me gustaría invitarle a comer algo"_

"_Aun así, me gustaría verle otra vez. ¿Querría darme su número?"_

_Me levante dela cama de un brinco, ¡Como podría olvidar esos ojos!_

—_¡Oh!, sí disculpa, estaba algo atontada._

—_No, discúlpame tú a mí por despertarte._

—_Que va no te preocupes._

_Tome el reloj de la mesita de noche y forcé un poco la mirada "6:30 pm"._

—_¿Segura?_

_Sonreí, su voz es tan gruesa y sexy…_

—_Sí, pierde cuidado. Ya venía siendo hora de que me levantara o entraba en coma— reí._

—_Vaya, que linda sonrisa._

_Sentí mi rostro caliente y golpee mi frente. ¿Cuándo seria el día que no me sonrojara por todo?_

—_Gracias, sí que eres adulador._

—_Bueno, que puedo decir. Me educaron para decir la verdad._

—_Jaja, ya vale, que me sonrojo._

_Mentí, hace mucho que lo estaba._

—_Me gustaría verte._

—_¿Sonrojada?, creo que ya lo has hecho._

_Fue su turno de reír y Uff… Dios este chico realmente me gustaba y mucho._

—_También me gustaría verte sonrojada, pero me refería a que me gustaría invitarte a cenar._

—_¿Ahora?_

—_¿Qué te parece como en una hora?_

—_Perfecto—sonreí._

—_Entonces paso por ti a las ¿ocho?._

—_Vale._

—_Por cierto —rió por segunda vez—¿Dónde paso por ti?_

—_Ahm, pues vivo cruzando la calle del hospital._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Pues sí, es muy práctico._

—_Que sorpresa, Justo estoy visitando a su paciente doctora. Aunque debo aceptar, que tenía la esperanza de encontrármela aquí._

—_Ya ves y luego dicen que los médicos no tenemos vida. Cuando son los pacientes los que quieren que estemos todo el tiempo en el hospital. _

—_Pues me ha desarmado, doctora._

_Reímos a la vez._

—_Bueno voy colgando. Debo alistarme para no hacerte esperar._

_Encendí las luces de la habitación._

—_Tiene razón, nos vemos guapa._

—_Hasta luego._

_Colgué el móvil y salí corriendo a la ducha, debía apresurarme. Estuve lista en unos cuarenta minutos y estudie mi reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco bastante ajustado, que dejaba ver mi curvilínea silueta._

_Modelé de lado frente al espejo esperando no verme exageradamente provocativa con mi atuendo, especialmente por mis senos, siempre renegué de ellos en mi adolescencia pero a medida que fui creciendo, me fui aceptando tal cual era y descubrí que de hecho el tenerlos tan prominentes no era precisamente una maldición._

_Mi cabello estaba arreglado en una media trenza, llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de puntos, un maquillaje ligero y adornaba el escote corazón de mi vestido con un delicado collar con forma de ave. _

_Abroché mis zapatos de tacón nude y tome mi bolso de sobre, rojo. Solo faltaba mi reloj y ya estaría lista._

_Me perfume un poco y salí de la habitación. Encontré sobre la mesa un nota de Sakura, encima de lo que supuse era mi cena._

"_La cerda y yo tenemos turno, duerme mucho suertuda"_

_Guarde la comida en el refrigerador y justo a tiempo, un mensaje hizo tiritar mi móvil._

—_¿Edificio Lune?, estoy abajo._

—_Si_

_Respondí el whatsapp, tome mis llaves y fui a su encuentro._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué onda?, esto definitivamente tenía que ser una mala broma, intente verlo a los ojos. Pero el mantenía la mirada lejos de la mía.

—Naruto…

—Yo sé que esto se puede malinterpretar fácilmente.

Se dispuso a darme la cara.

—¿Malinterpretar?…

Tenía que estar bromeando. Sí esto seguramente era una mala broma y de algunas parte saldría la cámara escondida. Porque ¡qué rayos!, esto no podía ser en serio.

—A ver… —respire profundo— intentas decirme que no sabías que tenías una infección de transmisión sexual. Porque en serio, esa es la única forma de creer, que fue una mala interpretación de mí parte.

—Hinata.

Vi sus ojos y algo en ellos, hizo que todos mis pensamientos se esfumaran. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Qué tenía este chico?

—Yo realmente lo siento. Yo no quiero que pienses que yo…

Suspire. Puse dos de mis dedos en sus labios, ¿Qué es esto? Definitivamente me he vuelto completamente loca.

—No te preocupes.

Sus orbes se abrieron mostrando sorpresa a mis palabras. Y es que yo también me sorprendía pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hace este chico, hay algo en él que me hace confiar en lo que dice. Una sensación que me hace confiar ciegamente en él. Ay Dios… ¿Qué te está pasando Hinata Hyuga?

—No, como me dices eso. Te debo una explicación, te la mereces. Hinata yo nunca te haría daño. Yo solo…

Escuchaba atenta sus palabras. Él me miraba a los ojos, pero de pronto bajo la mirada, ocultándome su cara.

—Solo que contigo de repente no me pude controlar. Tú… me hiciste perder la lucidez. Perdí el control completamente.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola lentamente y levantando un poco su rostro, encontrándome un alucinante paisaje frente a mí. Este chico tenía un tenue sonrojo y unos ojos brillantes. ¿Qué era esto?, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y una sonrisa adorno mis labios.

—Me gustas mucho Naruto…

Me eleve, hasta alcanzar sus labios. Al sentirlos, los acaricie con los míos lentamente. El respondió de la misma manera. Pase mi lengua por sus labios y el deseo se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, Delicioso…

Sus labios son absolutamente deliciosos.

Cruce mis brazos por su cuello y sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

—Hinata.

Naruto introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y una oleada de calor me azoto de pronto. En movimientos circulares que acrecentaban mi deseo, acariciaba mi nuca y mi espalda baja. Sin poder resistirlo succioné su lengua y un gemido lo llevó a pegarme junto a la pared. Acorralándome entre su cuerpo y el frío pavimento.

—Naruto… tengo que irme.

Solté con los ojos cerrados y aferrándome a sus cabellos.

—Lo sé.

Se separó un poco y yo acorte la distancia una vez más.

—Hinata, me lo haces más difícil.

Repartí pequeños besos en sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Es que me gustas mucho.

Sentí como una sonrisa torcida se formaba en él y como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca otra vez, lamí y succione de ella con solo sentirla. El mordió mi labio inferior llevándose un gemido consigo. ¡Rayos, me gustaba demasiado!. Este chico sabía lo que hacía y era genial en ello.

—Tengo que… —susurre, mientras tomaba aire— trabajar.

—Sí y se te hace tarde.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi a él, aún sin camisa y con la respiración acelerada.

—Debo irme…

—Sí.

Él se separó con esfuerzo y fue recolectando sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. No deje ni un minuto de detallar como se las colocaba.

—Nos vemos, hermosa.

Se despidió con un beso en mi frente, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Naruto.

.

.

.

**¡Aquí está el primero!, ¿Lo continuo?, ¡Ustedes deciden! :D**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa O: Hinata es muy valiente (':. Bueno me cuentan que les pareció en los RR, ya saben que me vuelven loca.**

**Canción: John Legend – Tonight (Best you ever had)**

**RR = Yei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola.** **Me reporto otra vez :D **

**Bueno chicos he tenido problemas con mi computador a decir verdad, para no hacerles otra historia aquí. Se me cayó y esta en reparación T.T. Sí, a la pobre se le dañó la pantalla.**

**Por lo que no he podido escribir a gusto ):, Apenas me la devuelvan me pongo al día con mis demás historias. Por ahora acá les dejo este revelador capítulo dos (:. **

**Muchas gracias a las guapas que me dejaron su opinión sobre el capítulo pasado en los RR. Me lleno de felicidad ver que les guste esta "extraña" idea :IfUKnowWhatIMean: :$. En fin muchas gracias a: Eliuska20, NSTF, MariieHyuga, Uchiha Sayun-chan, Guest, Stella T. Whiteney y Hinata HyugaOoC.**

**A los chicos que me dejaron Fav y follow también, muchas gracias. Ojala en este se animen a dejarme que les pareció en los RR ;)! (Porque yo sé que quieren :P) he he.**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

********Importante**

**El capítulo está largo D:**

*****La clasificación de esta historia es M. habrá lemon y limes #NoActoParaSuceptibles**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que se encuentren por allí. Me voy en la emoción y ni me doy cuenta D:**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

_"_**_Yei"_****= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador y chats [La tecnología :')]**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena**

**_****Los recuerdos están en cursiva_**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

**A Pesar De Todo**

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

—Mírala allí viene.

Levante la mirada y cambie la dirección de mis pasos.

—¡Hinata!, ya nos has visto!—seguí sin cambiar de rumbo— ¡Ey!, ¡no te atrevas ignórame!

¿Cómo podría hacerlo, con ella gritando prácticamente por los pasillos?

—Eh es decir que si estabas….

Me sonroje y al instante me di la vuelta hacia ellas.

—¡A que sí!, hasta viene toda colorada—Ino pego una carcajada— ¡Uy! Hinata y yo que no le creí ni un pelín a Sakura.

—Ya ves que no miento, ni que mis oídos me engañan.

Llegue hasta ellas muy abochornada.

—¡Eso fue un gemido!, pero ¿con quien ha sido?

—Ay por Dios, Sakura. Solo te falta publicarlo en los periódicos.

—¡No esta negando para nada!

Ino chillo de repente.

—¿No que te estaban matando las nauseas?—la miré con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues si pero, ni eso me quita la sorpresa.

—Vale Ino que le hemos dañado la movida, no la molestes más— tocó mi hombro—Aun así, no me has dicho ¿con quien ha sido?, con quien pasaste la noche Hinata.

Rieron cómplices a lo que yo suspiré.

—Y aunque no lo crean, con nadie.

—¿Qué entonces?—La Yamanaka abrió mucho los ojos—No me digas que tú misma…

—¡Ay no!, tonta— tape su boca— ¿Pueden bajar un poco la voz, por favor?. No necesito que todo el hospital se entere.

—¡Uy es que hay algo de lo que enterarse!

Ino golpeo a Sakura de un codazo.

—Ya vale, ya vale pero cuéntanos de una vez.

Saqué todo el aíre de mis pulmones y mire alrededor. Siendo el turno de la madrugada, el hospital está casi desierto a no ser por unos pocos médicos y enfermeras que pasan de manera transitoria, el lugar parecería sacado de una película de terror.

—¿Recuerdan al chico de ayer?

—¿El rubio?—respondió la Haruno.

—¿El que me dijiste esta tarde?

Ino se dirigió a Sakura

—Ese mismo.

Le contesto ella

—Bueno él, se llama Naruto y me invitó a cenar.

Ambas me miraron con atención.

—La pase…—puse mis ojos a la distancia— no tienen idea lo bien que me hace sentir y me dirán loca. pero al verlo a los ojos algo me dice que… es un gran chico a pesar de que…

Mire hacia abajo.

—¿A pesar de que, Hinata?

No sé como en tan poco tiempo ambas lograban coordinarse para hablar, reí para mi misma

—A pesar de que tenga… herpes

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

* * *

"6:58 am" suspire al ver el reloj de mi muñeca. Ya casi terminaba la hora de trabajo y la Yamanaka aún no llegaba a darme el relevo. Revolví un poco mi moño y entrecerré mis ojos en tanto me estiraba.

Salí de los vestidores y vi a Sakura, esperando por mí.

—Hinata, ¡tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué sucede?— dije a la distancia.

—Creo que te quedaste corta al describir el auto de Naruto. Seguro lo mismo sucedió con todo lo demás.

¿De qué habla?

—No entiendo lo que dices y porque de repente mencionas a Naruto…

—Que ayer dijiste que te había llevado en un auto lujoso, a un restaurante lujoso, con un bar lujoso. Pues que creo que tu definición de "lujoso" es muy vaga Hinata.

—Pues, que te puedo decir. El lugar se veía ¿exclusivo?, pero por qué de pronto te interesa eso.

—Mejor ven a ver esto.

Camine hacía los grandes ventanales del hospital, a decir verdad las paredes eran de cristal pero para mí, seguían siendo grandes ventanales. Mire a la dirección en la que Sakura apuntó con su mano y no cupe en mi sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Allí abajo estaba estacionado Naruto con un enorme ramo de flores. Él permanecía recostado a su auto con la mirada fija a la entrada del hospital.

—Te juro que creí que no lo volvería a ver, es decir. Después de como terminó todo. ¿Cómo podría volver a buscarme?

—¡Ya vieron quien esta allá abajo!

Ino llego a nosotras cumpliendo el trato que establecimos.

—En eso estamos y por cierto te fijaste que la palabra "lujoso" en el diccionario de nuestra Hinata tiene un gran bache.

—A que sí. Hinata ese chico debe nadar en dinero, para tener un auto así

¡¿Es que nadie se concentra en lo importante?!

—¡Chicas!, ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¡No esperaba verlo tan pronto!

—Primero que todo tranquilízate. En todo caso el que se tiene que mostrar nerviosos es él—Ino me tomo por los hombros— Y en segundo… baja allá y enfréntalo. ¡Déjale las cosas muy claras y aléjate de él Hina!

—Vaya, ya estas como nueva cerda —Sakura rio al verla— Hinata, ella tiene razón. Ese chico no te conviene, sé que las mujeres somos las de la intuición pero… callar es una de tantas manera de mentir. El no te dijo que tenía cuando vio como se iban dando las cosas. ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si no lo detenías?

—Exacto diría algo como "Ups, olvide mencionar que tengo herpes. Lo siento"

Suspire de nueva cuenta, ellas tenían razón. No podía seguir viendo a Naruto, sin importa qué…. Tendría que alejarme de él.

.

.

.

* * *

Las puertas frente a mi se abrieron y alcé la mirada. Naruto al verme se irguió un poco y mantuvo el ramo de flores a sus espaldas.

Miré directamente a sus ojos y el brillo que ellos mostraban me hizo sonrojar.

—Hola, buenos días—salude de pronto cerca de él— Sabes no esperaba…

—Esto es para ti

Naruto extendió el ramo de rosas y yo las tome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, muchas gracias pero…

Intente devolverle el ramo, mas el se me adelantó

—Yo necesito hablar contigo, necesito explicarte y por eso vine hasta aquí. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

Habló tan rápido y sus manos temblaban. Sus nervios eran tan palpables que me llenaron de ternura. No, no, ¡debo ser fuerte!

—Yo… tengo mucho sueño, entonces no creo que pueda ir contigo.

Sin darme cuenta había evitado verle los ojos al decir aquello

—Además las flores son muy hermosas pero yo… me temo que no…

—Hinata, mírame.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía, no podía rechazarlo viéndole a los ojos y él lo sabía.

—Lo siento, en verdad yoo

Alzo mi rostro con sus manos y una corriente se desato en por mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo más mis ojos vieron los suyos y en ellos vi… Santo cielo, en ellos vi su dolor.

—Permíteme explicarte, Te lo pido Hinata.

Soy un tonta, realmente creía en el, creía en sus palabras. Quise golpearme para reaccionar de mis pensamientos ¡¿Qué me había hecho?!, ¿Cómo podía yo saber con solo mirarlo, que todo estaba bien?

—Supongo que puedo… puedo aceptar un café.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata y con mi rostro entre sus manos. Unió nuestros labios, en un suspiro moví los míos en respuesta.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

Ignore los mensajes que me enviaban mis amigas al celular apagando el aparato. Usando la razón, estaba cometiendo un error, aunque mi corazón no lo sintiera de esa forma yo… estaba cometiendo un error.

Aparcamos en un restaurante realmente caro… Es decir tenía toda la pinta de que un plato aquí costaba unos buenos euros.

—Ahm Naruto, yo… no creo que este sea un buen lugar. Es que, no me siento vestida para un lugar así.

Vamos, acabo de salir de un turno de media noche. No llevaba una pizca de maquillaje y mi cabello debía estar hecho un desastre. Aparte de que el uniforme de médico, no estaba para nada a la altura de un lugar tan excéntrico.

—No te preocupes por eso —él tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos—Este es un lugar de confianza.

¿De confianza?, no entendí bien sus palabras pero vi nuestras manos entrelazas y algo bajo ellas llamó mi atención. Esa frase solo tendría sentido si él fuera… ¡Ay no puede ser!, me deshice de mis pensamientos y con una sonrisa respondí al beso que él me brindaba.

Entramos al lugar y mis previas sospechas, no se quedaron cortas, el camarero nos brindó una mesa y a los minutos de llegar yo me excuse por ir al sanitario.

Entre a él y un espejo gigante me dio la bienvenida. Bufe al ver mi típico moño despeinado post-turno y mi atuendo de interna algo arrugado. ¡Hasta tenía crocks!, no es que tenga nada contra ellas, en realidad son muy cómodas para trabajar pero en este lugar traer crocks era como de vagabunda. Lave un poco mi rostro adormilado y casi quise morir de vergüenza al ver mis inmensas ojeras al espejo, ¡ay Dios era todo un desastre!. Solté y peine con mis dedos mis cabellos.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y voltee hacia ella.

—Para mi es muy importante, hablar.

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Y sí alguien nos ve.

Acallo mis palabras con un beso, tomo mi cintura y me apego a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por eso—se adueño nuevamente de mis labios— Hinata, nunca quise ocultarte… mi, enfermedad.

Y aquí el tema principal, rayos. Francamente me considero una mujer extremadamente chiflada.

—Ahm tranquilo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Pero siento que lo mejor es que seamos sólo… amigos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, dejándome ver su sorpresa.

—Pero yo no—sus manos se perdieron en mis cabellos—Hinata yo no quiero eso, yo…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Interrumpí, prediciendo lo que me diría.

—Claro.

—¿Eres casado?

No pude evitar que esa posibilidad se adueñara de mi mente. Obviamente me reusé a pensar que mis sospechas fueran ciertas. Naruto se ve muy joven para estar casado. ¡De hecho es muy joven para estar casado! pero esa duda… esa duda no me dejaría en paz. Por lo menos no después de ver ese broche de mujer en su auto.

—Lo soy

No cupé en la sorpresa, ¡Qué!, no puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!. Estoy aceptando besos de un hombre casado. ¡Que rayos! ¡Casi paso la noche con un hombre casado!

"_Este es un lugar de confianza"_

—Definitivamente, lo mejor es que se amos amigos, Naruto —tome distancia de él— Soy de esas personas que respetan mucho el matrimonio.

Él me miro sin comprender. Me miraba como si yo en verdad supiera de su compromiso.

—Hinata, yo no puedo ser tu amigo.

El se acercó a mí una vez más, a lo que yo retrocedí y esto se repitió al tiempo que él continuaba avanzando.

—Tú me gustas mucho, Hinata. Yo no puedo siquiera considerar alejarme de ti.

Choque contra el gran espejo en el que me había visto minutos antes y el aprovecho mi descuido para acorralarme en él y adueñarse de mis labios.

¡Por el amor!, yo no podía con esto. Yo no podía con sus besos.

—Na… Naruto, por…—Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca— Uhm.

—Hinata.

Susurro en mis labios al sentir como correspondía a sus besos.

—Yo también te gusto—Continuo con el beso—Nosotros no podemos… ser solo amigos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿qué haría con esto?, Tenía razón. Naruto me hacia sentir de todo, me encantaba estar a su lado, me sentía en paz estando con él. Confiaba ciegamente en él sin conocerlo, aparte a su lado sentía que todo estaría bien. ¿Qué podría hacer con estos todos estos sentimientos?, ¡Ash soy una imbécil!

—Esta… bien—me separe un poco— Pero por ahora, lo mejor será que salgas de aquí. El camarero debe estar esperando por nosotros.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se adueñó de su rostro y la gracia que me hacía que me gustara tanto su sonrisa.

—Vale, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Él… en esa sonrisa mostraba la inocencia de un niño. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que este chico portaba algo tan serio?, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido para que Naruto se contagiara de una enfermedad tan dañina?

—Yo no…—carraspeé un poco— No he visto el menú.

—Pide lo que quieras, por eso no habrá problema.

—Ahm… bueno un croissant de chocolate y un capuchino, estará bien.

—Bueno—sus ojos no dejaron de verme ni un segundo

Sin aviso, tomó mi rostro entre su manos y besó mis labios lentamente, cerré los ojos permitiendo que lo hiciera, lamió de ellos y en respuesta abrí solo un poco mi boca. Naruto volvió a darme esas pausadas caricias con la diferencia que utilizaba de a poco sus dientes, dejando pequeñas mordidas sobre mis labios. Eleve una de mis manos y acaricie su marcada mandíbula en tanto hacia frente a ese seductor beso.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que continuamos disfrutando de nuestros labios. Sin poder aguantarlo más me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua y con una sonrisa ronca Naruto correspondió a mis caricias. Mentalmente me repetía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero mis sentimientos y las sensaciones realmente eran mucho más fuertes.

—No sabes… no tienes idea—Se separo lo suficiente para susurrar— Hinata separarme de ti es una absoluta tortura pero…

Sí estaba consiente de lo que el intentaba decir pero, ¿Qué no notaba que al hablar tan cerca, nuestros labios seguían rosándose?, Era demasiada tentación para mí, por lo que fue mi turno de interrumpir sus oraciones con mis besos.

Volví a introducir mi lengua en su cavidad y a trazar movimientos circulares en el proceso. Escuché como el soltó un casi inaudible gruñido y tomó mis caderas con fuerza para juntarme más a su cuerpo. Por mi parte lleve ambas manos a su espalda, presionando levemente, los musculos que alli se alojaban.

—Hinata, Ah. Estos se está volviendo…—se movió, haciéndome consciente del bulto que chocaba contra mi vientre— Algo bastante… doloroso.

Escuche su voz gruesa y me sonroje de inmediato. La lucidez pareció llegar a mí, cuando lentamente me separé de Naruto.

—Discúlpame

Con la respiración muy agitada, mantuve la cabeza gacha. Él tomó mi barbilla y me hizo enfrentar su mirada, Naruto de igual forma tenía los labios sumamente rojos pero con una sonrisa en ellos. En ese momento mantuve mis ojos en ellos, algo atontada.

—No, nunca te disculpes por esto—con una sonrisa acaricio mis mejillas— Eres hermosa Hinata, no quiero alejarme de ti pero lo mejor será que vaya por nuestra comida.

Con un último beso salió del lugar.

Miré mi reflejo y volví a lavar mi rostro para más bien avisparme. Luego termine de desenredar mis cabellos y esperé unos cinco minutos más para salir de allí. Ya fuera busqué nuestra mesa con los ojos y termine desubicándome demasiado al ver un grupo de persona aglomeradas alrededor de Naruto.

Estas personas portaban algunas cámaras y se dedicaban a tomarle múltiples fotos al chico, mientras este contestaba sus preguntas con una sonrisa. Vale no soy estúpida, estaban en medio de una entrevista, pero ¿y ahora que rayos sucedía?, ¿Por qué debería él estar en un entrevista en medio de un desayuno? Y como pintaba yo en todo esto.

Mis pasos fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que nos atendió al llegar

—Señorita, por aquí

Lo miré sin comprender, pero obedecí su indicación. Llegamos a la barra frente a la mesa de pedidos y allí vi, el desayuno que le pedí hace un rato a Naruto.

—Este… puede decirme ¿qué está sucediendo?

¿Cuantas sorpresas podría llevarme en un día? y ¿cuántos líos más, conseguiría por seguir mis sentimientos antes que la razón?

—¿Por qué hay tantos reporteros y por qué están entrevistando a Naruto?

Vale, ahora este sujeto me miraba como si fuera una… suspire, vale. No sabía absolutamente nada del chico con el que salía, aparte que está casado y con eso se explica él ser juzgada por los ojos de este señor. ¡Oh si, ya me lo busqué yo!

—Usted debe saber que el futbol, siempre será un tema primordial en los noticieros franceses. Y siendo el señor Namikaze uno de los goleadores de la selección nacional pues, es común que los reporteros no lo dejen en paz.

Mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos se perdieron, no sé donde, mientras procesaba la información. ¡¿Qué Naruto era un futbolista?!, pues aquello explicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad. Un momento, aparte también… ¡También tiene esposa!, su matrimonio obviamente debía ser algo publico, por lo que yo aquí en este momento, ante el mundo soy… soy su amante.

Suspiré y sentí un escozor inmenso en mis ojos.

—Disculpe —trate de ocultar mis emociones en una sonrisa— Podría usted traerme mis cosas, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

El camarero asistió simplemente mientras se acercaba a la gran aglomeración de personas. Mire mi capuchino y tomé un sorbo de el.

—Namikaze, Namikaze. Por acá una foto para ESPN.

Respiré profundo en tanto vi como frente a mi se me eran extendidas mis pertenencias. Sonreí en forma de agradecimiento al joven. Lo primero que hice fue encender el móvil, necesitaría del _GPS _para llegar a mi casa.

Aparte de las treinta y cinco llamadas recibidas, tanto de Ino como de Sakura y sus muy explícitos mensajes de whatsapp. Donde me expresaban lo irracional que estaba siendo, también vi los mensajes que Naruto había dejado en dicha aplicación.

"_Perdóname, Hinata. No sé cuando llegaron"_

" _Por favor no te vayas, espérame un poco hasta que me deshaga de ellos"_

—No más.

Solté al aire. Ya me había superado. Sus secretos me habían superado. No soportaría más de este chico.

Tome mis cosas y camine rumbo a la salida, a segundos e haber puesto mi mano en el picaporte de la entrada fui retenida de un fuerte agarre. Sorprendida me di la vuelta encontrando su mirada puesta en mí, su rostro mostraba un enorme grado de miedo. Ignore los repentinos deseos de abrazarle y forcejee un poco por librarme de su mano.

Una innumerable cantidad de _flashes_ me hicieron detener todo movimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos permití que Naruto rodea mi espalda con sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dio la vuelta conmigo a su lado.

—¿Quién te acompaña? Cuéntanos Namikaze.

—¿Acaso te lesionaste? Y ella es tu médico de confianza?

—¿Señorita ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es extranjera?, ¿Se trata de algún tratamiento oriental?

—¿Qué pasó con los galenos del club, Namikaze? ¿Ya no son de confianza?

Estaba aterrada, ellos se aglomeraban ante nosotros, soltando un millón de preguntas, en tanto no paraban de sacar fotos. Hasta nos grababan, ¡que Rayos!, este no es mi estilo, siquiera es el ambiente al que estoy acostumbrada. Mire a mi lado aterrada como Naruto simplemente se limitaba a sonreír, a leguas se notaba la experiencia que tenía ante situaciones como esta.

Con mucho esfuerzo trate de tranquilizarme e intente utilizar esa expresión imperturbable que utilizaba con mis pacientes ante malos pronósticos.

—Quiero presentarles a la doctora Hyuga

Escuche hablar al hombre a mi lado, en tanto los reporteros al fin se mantenían en silencio. Francamente en mi posición deje todo es sus manos, en una persona que prácticamente era nueva en mi vida…

—Ella es desde hace poco mi médico de confianza y la conocí durante el tiempo en que Sasuke estuvo en emergencias. Fue de gran ayuda y por ello ahora tiene ese título.

¿Qué rayos? ¡Yo ni siquiera soy médico idónea! Y ahora de la nada ya me convertía en su médico de confianza. Quise golpear mi frente con mi mano, mas me contuve al ver como en ellos una expresión de sorpresa, daría paso a otra ronda de preguntas está vez dirigidas seguramente a mi.

—Entonces…

No, no quería esto, no quería ser parte de esta mentira, realmente había tenido suficiente y todo esto me sucedió por no escuchar a la razón.

—Siento decirles que no estamos en posición de responder más preguntas. Esta no es una rueda de prensa, señores.

Naruto viendo hacia a mi interrumpió todo intento delos reporteros y se despidió de ellos gentilmente, sacándome de allí. Entre al automóvil en un completo estado de shock, que solo se disipó al escucharle múltiples disculpas.

—Llévame… por favor llévame al hospital.

En ningún momento al hablar le dediqué alguna mirada. Como si me comprendiera Naruto Namikaze no volvió a decir palabra durante el viaje de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

Al llegar, salí del auto sin despedirme y mantuve un paso apresurado para alejarme de él. Sin sentir su presencia tras de mí entré al servicio de urgencias del hospital, busqué con los ojos a Ino que supuse estaría cubriendo mi turno en tanto Sakura duerme en el departamento.

Al avanzar, por segunda vez en el día sentí su fuerte mano sosteniendo mi muñeca.

—Hinata, necesitamos hablar, por favor permíteme…

—No… ya…

Mis ojos me ardían desde hace ya un rato, primeramente quise creer que se trataba de cansancio por no haber dormido pero al escucharle de nueva cuenta. Noté que ese ardor, sencillamente era producto de las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

—No quiero escuchar más de ti, no quiero más mentiras.

—Yo no te he mentido.

—Ocultar la verdad, me temo es lo mismo.

—Hinata, yo no tuve opción, juro que daría todo por evitar que pasaras tan mal momento pero todo sucedió tan rápido, Hinata…

—¡Naruto!

Alce la mirada ante esta persona que ahora estaba frente a nosotros. El hombre de avanzada edad que los acompañaba el día que lo conocí, nos miraba a ambos con una expresión acusatoria.

—Entrenador Taruho, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Supuse que estarías aquí.

Con solo ver sus ojos, por un momento pensé que golpearía a Naruto.

—¿Qué estas pensando, eh Namikaze?—El rubio frunció el seño— Ahora tus idioteces están en todos los periódicos y noticias de Francia. Ya no eres un adolescente, eres un adulto y debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos.

Aunque mi deseo era huir inmediatamente de ese lugar, mi cuerpo no me parecía querer colaborar. Su entrenador me miraba como a una cualquiera y ¡no podía culparlo!, todos los acontecimientos me marcaban como si lo fuera.

—Naruto si esto es un problema de faldas—Su acusadora mirada permaneció en mi— ¡No involucres al club! Y por sobre todas las cosas, tenle un poco de respeto a tu esposa. Eres un hombre con compromisos, no sólo fuiste capaz de insultarla a nivel mundial, sino que aun tienes el descaro de permanecer con esta…

—Yoo

Uno fuerte dolor se expandió en mi pecho por lo que lleve mi mano a él.

—Yo me disculpo por los inconvenientes que pude haber causado —escondí todo sentimiento en una sonrisa— por favor, no se preocupe más, yo no volveré a ser un problema para usted, ni para su club, me asegurare de no serlo permaneciendo distante a ustedes. Sí me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer… Adiós.

—Hinata…

A pasos rápidos hui del lugar, ignorando el llamado de ese hombre casado. Con mi celular en manos. Termine mi contacto con Naruto Namikaze en letras.

"_Por favor… Aléjate de mí y no me busques más."_

.

.

.

* * *

—Eh Hinata apresúrate o no te dará tiempo para desayunar.

—Ya estoy lista, ya voy, ya voy.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación preparada para salir a un nuevo día de trabajo.

—Aunque aún no recuerdo donde deje mi celular. ¿Lo han visto chicas?

—Espera te llamaré, para que así…

—No, no funcionara. Está apagado —dije sonriente

Ino y Sakura me miraron con seriedad.

—Asique… todavía sigue llamándote.

Ino afirmó, más que preguntarlo.

—Vaya que es insistente, ¿no?. Ya ha pasado un mes de todo eso.

Expreso Sakura mientras nos servía el desayuno

Desde hace un tiempo, las chicas intentaban mantener ese tema lo más aislado posible a nuestras conversaciones. Solo por el hecho de que ese terrible día al volver a casa junto a Ino, por una muy extraña razón yo no pude parar de llorar. Las mentiras de Naruto, me habían lastimado más de lo que yo esperaba, es decir apenas nos conocíamos y yo sufría como si hubiéramos sido pareja de toda la vida. Ah decir verdad, ni yo misma lo comprendo del todo…

En mi búsqueda tantee entre los cojines del sofá, hallando por suerte el móvil.

—¡Aquí está!

—Pues en hora buena—soltó con sarcasmo Ino— ahora apresúrate que debemos llegar en media hora.

—Vale mamá

Sonreí exageradamente

—Uhm cambiando el tema, ayer… ayer termine con Sai.

Sakura tosió varias veces y yo mire seriamente a mi rubia amiga.

—Cerda, como sueltas eso de repente. Dios casi muero de…

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?

Interrumpí a Sakura notando la expresión triste de Ino. Este era otros de esos temas que debían ser tratados delicadamente.

—No puedo con sus celos, además de que… creo que estoy confundida.

—¿Confundida?. Acaso es por Kiba.

Con las palabras de Sakura a Ino la arropó un intenso sonrojo. Cosa que ambas confirmamos la gravedad de la situación. Para que la Yamanaka se sonrojara, tenia que ocurrir algo realmente serio entre ellos.

—El… me besó y yo… no pude resistirme, le correspondí con muchas más ganas ese besó. ¡No puedo creer que esto este pasándome a mí!. Sai y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de salir, creí que ni la distancia podría contra lo nuestro pero sin darme cuenta Kiba…

—Se metió sin permiso en tu corazón.

Dije comprendiendo totalmente el sentimiento de mi amiga

—Yo no puedo estar enamorada de Kiba, eso es totalmente imposible—golpeó su frente

—Pues yo no le veo nada de malo.

Ambas vimos a Sakura incrédulas.

—¿Qué?, el te quiere y últimamente Sai solo te causa malos ratos. Lloras en vez de reír en cada video llamada y eso no es sano para nadie, mucho menos para una relación a larga distancia.

La Haruno mordió su tostada muy tranquila.

—El dijo que vendría a Francia.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gritamos Sakura y yo

—Que no iba a permitir que todo terminara así.

—Espera —mire a Ino muy seria— A ti te están pasando cosas con Kiba, ¿han hablado de eso seriamente?

—No—contesto en un suspiro— Pero ayer lo aparte bruscamente y los golpeé muy fuerte por haberme besado y él… El muy cabeza dura me miro sonriente y me grito que "Ino te has enamorado, sabes"

La chica frunció fuertemente en seño y sus puños

—Es un estúpido cuanto, lo odio— soltó después muy sonrosada.

Sakura y yo sonreímos

—Pues tendrás que hablar con él cerda…

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me levante bruscamente de la mesa

—¡Ah!, es tardísimo, ¡sólo tenemos cuatro minutos!

—¡Diablos!

Todas nos atragantamos con nuestro desayuno y salimos rápidamente del apartamento.

—O vamos frente ¡corre!, eres demasiado lenta.

Llegue primero y muy agitada al hospital, escuche a mis amigas justo detrás de mí.

Busque con la vista al grupo de internos rodeando a nuestra jefa de turno la doctora Tsunade Senju. Abrí mucho mi boca de la sorpresa, ¡Esto es una locura!, ¡Tsunade es una leyenda en la medicina! Y justo hoy…

—¡Ustedes!

Las tres nos detuvimos ante el grito de la Senju.

—¡Qué les hace pensar que pueden llegar a esta hora y por sobre todo correr por los pasillos!

—¡Lo sentimos!

Todas inclinamos la cabeza con mucha vergüenza.

—Este es uno de los mejores hospitales, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. O mejor, para asegurarme de eso, ¡hoy todas rotaran en urgencias!

Abrí mucho mis ojos apenada. Sí bueno cualquiera diría que esa no es un castigo tan grave pero… ya tenia suficiente con que la mejor de las doctoras que ha existido me reprendiera frente a todos mis compañeros y una cantidad considerable de pacientes. Respiré profundo y mire a un lado, a las chicas, ambas mantenía la mirada gacha e Ino portaba en rostro muy rojo. Busque al que seguro era el responsable de eso y vi a Kiba mirándola fijamente.

Cielos, parecía como si se la quisiera comer…

—Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarles?

El chico se ofreció a acompañarnos muy sonriente. A lo que todos lo miramos incrédulos. La doctora Senju lo miro con una expresión imperturbable y rió sínicamente.

—Sí eso quiere, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Haruno y Yamanaka vayan a urgencias.

Nunca vi a mi amiga tan avergonzada en lo que la conozco y por una parte me pareció muy tierno por parte de Kiba. Quién sabe como terminarán estos chicos…

Al llegar noté por qué esto se trataba de un castigo. El lugar se hallaba repleto…

—Hoy será un muy largo día

—¡Hyuga camilla 10!—la malhumorada enfermera me paso el expediente

Ante las órdenes tome el expediente y camine rápidamente a mi destino. Al llegar corrí las cortinas sin leerlo realmente.

—Muy buenos días, Soy Hinata Hyuga su médico.

De piedra, así quede.

Sus ojos azules e ilusionados me miraron sorprendidos

—Hi… Hinata

—Procederé a hacer el examen físico.

Baje la mirada de su rostro y observe que él se encontraba con su uniforme deportivo y mantenía el tobillo muy hinchado.

—No… por favor, no actúes así

Achique mis ojos ante sus palabras, Dios. Le devolví una sonrisa y soporte el dolor de mi pecho.

—¿Cómo has estado?, es decir veo que ahora no muy bien, pero te prometo que vas a mejorar.

—Hinata…—fruncí el seño— escuchaste mis mensajes, te he dejado muchos. Por favor dime que…

—No, ni uno sólo.

Mis intentos por mantener una sonrisa fueron en vano.

—De hecho mi celular aún está apagado y creo que eso es lo mejor. Que nos alejemos uno del otro y que no me llames más, es lo correcto.

Su mano tomo mi muñeca

—Mírame, mírame y repítelo una vez más.

Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya y la quité gentilmente.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?, ¿Por qué de tantos lugares, tienes que venir aquí?

—No me has contestado.

Esta vez tomo mi rostro y lo movió sutilmente para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Doctora Hyuga, sé que tengo razón. Usted me quiere—abrí mis ojos y la lagrimas no tardaban en acudir a ellos— Lo veo en su mirada.

Apreté mis puños y me libre de su agarre.

—Estas equivocado— tome su pierna en mis manos—le aplicaron anestésico local, ¿cierto?, está demasiado inflamado, no debe servirle de mucho. Lo mejor será…

—Naruto, ¿está mujer otra vez?

Detuve mi trabajo por un momento a escuchar a quien seguramente era su entrenador.

—No dijiste que, ¿ya no nos causarías problemas?

—Sí, lo dije. Y a decir verdad creo que eso sería posible si no vinieran justamente a mi lugar de trabajo, ¿no le parece?

Bufé, ¿qué ha creído? Que permitiré que me pisotee cuanto quiera.

—Hmp. Puede que tenga razón doctora —una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, adueño de sus facciones— Naruto tienes visitas. Shion, por acá está acércate.

Ambos miramos a la Rubia de ojos violetas que llegó rápidamente hasta nosotros. Esta chica no aparentaba pasar de los veinticinco años, observe como todo en ella denotaba elegancia y por raro que me parezca, al verme Taruho formo una sonrisa prepotente.

—¡Mi amor!—entonces lo comprendí— Cariño, estaba tan preocupada, que vine corriendo a verte. ¿Te duele mucho, amor?

Naruto me miró

—No se preocupe—sonreí— solo es un esguince y sospecho que es de grado uno, nada de que preocuparse. Por si acaso le enviare una resonancia para evaluar tanto sus ligamentos como sus huesos, más detalladamente—tenía que salir de aquí lo antes posible— Aquí está la orden, llamare al camillero para que traía la silla de ruedas y lleve al señor. Si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes, cuando salgan los exámenes pueden traérmelos.

Me aleje sin voltear en ningún momento y a la distancia llamé a Antoine para que hiciera lo que pedí. Al señalar la dirección de la camilla donde debía ir. Vi como "Shion" acariciaba el rostro del Namikaze y él con mucho descaro mantenía sus ojos sobre mí.

Tomé el celular que aguardaba en el bolsillo de mi bata, aprovechando su mirada saque el chip del aparato y lo arroje en la basura. Me di media vuelta y salí de su vista.

Esperando que la habitación de insumos se encontrara vacía entre allí, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslice en ella. Sin postergarlo más deje salir todas las lágrimas, que por un momento retuve, sin control. Con ambas manos en el rostro escuché como unas cajas caían de un estante frente a mí.

Aún con mi mirada nublada pude ver a las dos personas que se besaban apasionadamente.

—¿Ino?...

Pregunté en un sollozo y los chicos se separaron asustados. Mi amiga al verme abrió mucho los ojos y aunque sonrojada corrió a levantarme del suelo.

—¡¿Hinata que tienes?!

—Ino… vino aquí. Vino aquí otra vez y… y esta vez… trajo a su esposa.

Sin más, rompí en llanto apresada en un abrazo de la Yamanaka

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Saben qué!, ¡hoy que estamos libre no vamos de farra!

Sakura grito, en tanto cruzábamos la calle hasta el departamento

—Sí y no quiero ninguna excusa de ninguna de las dos. Hinata hoy conoceras a un hombre muy apuesto y yo me aseguraré de eso. Bueno y también de que termines muy borracha, así te olvidas de… ¡de todo!. Y tú cerda invita a Kiba y bésalo cuanto quieras para que no anden escondiéndose en los cuartos del hospital.

La Haruno rió sonoramente después de eso y yo también me contagie de su alegría

—Y eso que no viste la cara de ambos cuando los interrumpí

—Puff, muy deprimida ¿no?—contesto la rubia.

Luego de calmarme, Kiba se ofreció a terminar de atender al Namikaze. Más que porque supiera mi situación, porque al parecer quería un autógrafo de él. Supongo que nunca sabrá lo bien que me hizo aquello.

—¡Entonces hoy nos vamos al mejor antro de París!

.

.

.

* * *

El ambiente era excelente, la música resonaba en las paredes y el lugar estaba abarrotado en personas. Alejadas de la gran multitud en la pista, las chica y yo nos hallábamos situadas en la barra, acompañando la música con una ronda de _shots_. Francamente había perdido un poco la cuenta, pero tomando en cuenta que no estaba tan mareada, llevamos unos pocos. Chupe el limón en mis manos.

—¡Ay Santo cielo!—Sakura gritó emocionada— Esta canción es muy buena.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

La latina, nos arrastró a la pista y nos indujo a bailar seductoramente a su lado. En fin que importaba, esta noche era para divertirnos. Algo pasadas de copas reíamos prácticamente por todo, al vernos a la cara, al ver nuestros movimientos, al ver chicos mirándonos… por todo.

Kiba no tardo absolutamente nada al ver a Ino bailando junto a nosotras, al final lo había invitado y el Inuzuka, se daba a respetar ante los demás hombres que veían a su "chica". Lo único de que me percate con respecto a esos dos, fue al ver como Kiba tomaba a Ino por la cintura y se movía al ritmo que marcaba la Yamanaka, segundos después ya estaban besándose en medio de la multitud. Deje de mirar al notar unos brazos alrededor de mi cadera.

_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_

_You make it hard to leave_

Sin importarme quien era le permití el acceso a mi piel e intente alejar todo pensamiento que se relacionara con un rubio de ojos azules. Al voltear vi a un chico sumamente atractivo, uff demasiado. Era por mucho, más alto que yo, llevaba el cabello largo y oscuro sujetado en una coleta, se veía mayor gracias a unas largas ojeras que descendían bajo sus ojos. Con boca pequeña y sin un solo rastro de barba sobre su barbilla.

—Hola —me dijo con una sonrisa— Soy Itachi.

Que les puedo decir, no sé si los tragos tenían algo que ver pero su voz, Dios… Era tan gruesa y varonil.

—Hinata—le devolví la sonrisa

Miré a mi lado y vi que Sakura también había sido abordada por un chico azabache, que por una estaña razón me pareció familiar. ¡Bah!, le reste importancia en tanto me dejaba llevar por la música.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

—Dime, ¿vienes sola?—habló en mi oído.

—No, de hecho vengo con unas amigas—reí— y tú… Itachi ¿vienes solo?

Devolví la pregunta, mirándole directo a los ojos. El sonrió también, siguiéndome el juego pero muy diferente a mi sonrisa la de él era sumamente seductora.

—No, vine con mi hermano —señalo, tras nosotros— está por allá.

—¡Oh!, con una de mis amigas —dije al voltear.

—Vaya casualidad.

—Eres extranjera, ¿cierto?

—Japonesa

Mientras bailamos, Itachi acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios. Y no estaba tan borracha para no notarlo. A unos pocos centímetros, lleve mi cabeza a un lado, esquivando sus labios y ganándome una sonrisa ronca en mi oído.

—Que linda eres, Hinata.

"_Usted es muy linda"_

_When you talk dirty to me_

"_Yo también te gusto. Nosotros no podemos… ser solo amigos"_

_Talk dirty to me_

—Gracias —sonreí de nueva cuenta— y tú muy apuesto, Itachi.

_Talk dirty to me_

"_Eres deliciosa, Hinata"_

Itachi deposito un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego prosiguió en mi cuello. Repartiéndose mi piel entre su lengua y su labios.

_Talk dirty to me_

"_Exquisitamente húmeda y sensible"_

Consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Incline un poco más mi cuello.

—Ahm… Itachi

"_Hinata"_

¡¿Por qué?!, me aparte bruscamente del moreno, que ahora me veía con incredulidad. ¡Estúpido Naruto!, ¡¿Qué me hizo?!. Por qué a pesar que repitiera constantemente el nombre del hombre que estaba junto a mí, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en ese… Ash en ese ¡hombre casado!

—Sucede algo, ¿acaso te incomode?

—Yoo —mis ojos se nublaron— No, discúlpame debo ir al baño.

Busque a Sakura con la mirada, pero con la cantidad de gente que nos rodeaba me fue imposible encontrarla. Busqué los sanitarios y entre en ellos. Observando mi reflejo al espejo, no podía llorar si lo hacia mi maquillaje se correría y no quería eso. Yo quería disfrutar, divertirme, conocer nuevas personas. Sí eso quería, pero entonces mi cabeza. En mi memoria no dejaban de pasar sus recuerdos. ¡Cuanto lo odio!

—¿Hina?

Vi el reflejo de mi amiga entrando a los baños, no me inmute. Permanecí apoyada en los lavados y mirando al espejo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo?, vi que estabas muy bien con el pero luego te fuiste de ese modo.

—Yo, creo que me siento algo borracha. Quiero volver a casa —mentí

—Pues ahora que lo dices ya es algo tarde. Llamaré a la cerda.

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

_I miss the conversation_

_I'm searching for a song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

Para nuestra sorpresa, el móvil de Ino sonó, en un cubículo de los sanitarios. Instantes después, en el reflejo de ese gran espejo se asomo un Kiba Inuzuka y una Yamanaka Ino muy ruborizados. Como algo natural en mí también fui victima de un gran sonrojo y Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Este, bueno. Te vas con nosotras o prefieres…

—Con ustedes.

Corto la rubia, impidiendo que Sakura tornara el ambiente más bochornoso.

Salimos del establecimiento y fuera de él vi a Itachi acompañado del que supuse era su hermano. Al verme inmediatamente se acerco a nosotras.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Si, no me siento muy bien —le dediqué una dulce sonrisa.

—Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado invitarte a otra parte.

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí.

—¿Quizá en otra ocasión? —me atreví a decir.

—¿Doctora Hyuga?

Busqué a la persona que me llamaba y descubrí por qué él hermano de Itachi me era tan familiar… precisamente fue mi paciente, el amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Claro!—Sakura chasqueó sus dedos— De allí te había visto, fuiste el paciente de Hina.

—Sakura —una sonrisa torcida se adueñó del azabache— Itachi, ella es Sakura. Sakura él es mi hermano Itachi.

—Mucho gusto.

Con rubor en sus mejillas la latina extendió la mano para corresponder el saludo del mayor. Y Sasuke me miró.

—Ya veo que conoces a la doctora Hyuga. Ella me atendió hace un tiempo, cuando me fracture el brazo.

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos

—Es increíble, lo pequeño que es el mundo— Y que lo diga— muchas gracias Hinata.

Ino me codeo, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Es que… puff ¡Que rayos!, o era una broma del puto destino o que onda porque como pasaba esto ahora. ¿Por qué me preocupaba que Sasuke hablara con su amigo de mi encuentro con Itachi?, Naruto es aun hombre felizmente casado. Que me interesaba a mi lo que piense de mí.

—No debes… no debes agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Esto, ellos son Ino y Kiba, amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Presente a los chicos mientras de daba tiempo a que ese sentimiento de culpa se disipara.

—Hinata—Itachi me encaro nuevamente— habló en serio con respecto a volver a salir— sonrió— ¿Me darías tú número?

Me sonrojé… ¿mi número?

—Este bueno… hace poco tuve un accidente con mi chip. Entonces… por ahora no tengo número.

Sentí mucha vergüenza.

—¡Pero no te preocupes!—Sakura intervino— Apenas le consigamos uno te lo paso con Sasuke.

—Ino, iré por mi coche —Kiba soltó la mano de mi amiga— ya vuelvo.

—Supongo que es hora de despedirnos— Itachi se acercó a mí— Hasta pronto Hinata.

Se aproximo y me rodeo con sus brazos, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, en tonto aún me encontraba distraída, solo le respondí con un tímido hasta luego. Sasuke por otra parte hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

—Fue un gusto, conocerlas

Educadamente se despidió de Ino y de Sakura, mas su hermano solo pronuncio una especie de monosílabo que no entendí muy bien. Instantes después Kiba llego ante nosotras y nos subimos al coche.

.

.

.

* * *

Al llegar Sakura y yo no adelantamos, agradeciendo a Kiba y dejándo solos a los tortolos en el auto. Ya nos constaba a nosotras que tenían cosas de que hablar.

—Entonces, que dices… Itachi no parece mal tipo. ¿Y si le das una oportunidad?

Subimos un escalón más.

—Quien sabe, si algo aprendí fue no dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

—También es muy apuesto Hina, no sé que tienen esos hermanos que los hace tan guapos.

—Y tú, ¿sucedió algo?. Parecían bastantes cómodos con su compañía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, te fijaste que te presento primero a ti ante su hermano—reí mirándola

—Nada pues, baila muy bien y también… ¡besa delicioso!

—¡Oh!

—¿Y Itachi?, lo vi en tu cuello.—me dio un empujoncito.

—El… esta bien.

—¿Sólo que esta bien?, espera ahora que lo pienso. ¡No pareces tan borracha!

—Porque no lo estoy—Reí sonoramente

— Pero si te tomaste un montón de tequilas y antes de eso ya habías bebido margaritas.

—Pero solo estaba alegre. Trato de disfrutar la fiesta.

—Y entonces por qué huiste de ese chico tan guapo diciendo que andabas mareada Hinata.

¡Clic!, mi amiga entraba en terreno peligroso. Realmente no quería hablar sobre eso hoy asique reí sonoramente, intentando evadir su pregunta.

—Pues no lo sé, uno nunca sabe por qué hace las cosas.

Solo faltaba media escalera para llegar a nuestro hogar.

—Jum, a que tú si sabes… Quizá sean los balones de futbol lo que te tenga de ese modo.

Abrí mucho mis ojos

—¡Sakura!

Con su broma había acertado

—O vamos Hyuga, la mejor manera de superar es aceptando, lo sabes.

Me sonroje bruscamente, al pie del último escalón. Quizá eso era lo que me hacia falta ahora, aceptarlo. Aceptar que Naruto de una forma rarísima se había adueñado de mi ser. Supongo que nunca entenderé como sucedió solo… paso. Suspire.

Alce la mirada al llegar a nuestro piso y pude jurar que mis ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas. Frente a nuestro departamento un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba recostado a la pared.

—Na… ¡¿Naruto?!

.

.

.

**¡Termino!**

**¿Naruto es como una caja de pandora, no les parece?, ha ha no se preocupen que el final será feliz (:**

**En los RR cuéntenme, ¿que onda?**

**Canciones: Jason Derulo – Talk dirty to me / Marron 5 - Maps**

**RR = Yei**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal están?**

**Yo aquí ando, haha. Han pasado muchas cosas pero evitare entrar en muchos detalles, Estoy de vacaciones así que prometo ponerme al día con todas mis historias y quizá saque un nuevo One shot. Pero esta vez solo un capitulo hehe, así no los hago sufrir como ahora.**

**Bueno, ¿recuerdan mi computador?. Murió y no tiene arreglo T.T, francamente no pude creerlo pero así quedaron las cosas y me toca comprar una nueva computadora portátil. Por mientras estoy usando la de mi casa y por eso no he escrito mucho, ya que no he pasado mucho tiempo en casa últimamente.**

**Tranquilos, que A Pesar De Todo ya llega a su fin y el Chico De Mis Sueños aún sigue, ya estoy trabajando en él, igual que como para Mis primeros Días De Abril y en serio les digo que ahora tendré más tiempo de actualizar (:. Así que no los haré sufrir más**

**Para no alargarme un montón. Les doy las gracias a todos los que han seguido esta corta historia y por la paciencia que me han tenido, este tiempo. Siempre agradecida con todos los que me dejan Fav y Follow y un beso muy grande a los que me dejaron RR. Para ellos (Caro-chan, Naruhinalove, Daihina1, Crayola94, Sannevidal, AriatneNamikaze, Himita, Sole, Stella Whiteney, Moonshine, LunaYamile, Abi94, Eliuska20, Memetomori1986 y Nina) Muchas gracias por dejarme lo que piensan, lo valoro como no tienen idea :D. Por ustedes cada que me llega un correo al móvil, corro a mi casa a escribir un tanto haha. Me inspiran como no se imaginan.**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

********Importante**

**#LlegoElLemon (:, es el primero que hago así que ya me cuentan que onda. Ujujuju :$**

**El capítulo está largo D: **

*****La clasificación de esta historia es M. habrá lemon y limes #NoActoParaSuceptibles**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que se encuentren por allí. Me voy en la emoción y ni me doy cuenta D:**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

_"__**Yei"**_**= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador y chats [La tecnología :')]**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena**

_******Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

**Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

**A Pesar De Todo**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos. Es que estaba totalmente sorprendida, cosa que desde que conocí a este chico, no ha parado de pasarme.

Naruto estaba aquí frente a nosotros mirándome fijamente, en tanto mi amiga y yo permanecíamos congeladas en las escaleras delante a nuestro departamento.

"_O vamos Hyuga, la mejor manera de superar es aceptando, lo sabes"_

Recordé las palabras de mi amiga y un fuerte sonrojo azotó mi rostro. Como si fuera poco…

―Bueno yo…―Sakura intervino en el incómodo ambiente―Los dejo solos para que hablen.

Abrí mucho mis ojos. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ella no podía dejarme sola en esto!. ¡yo no quería verle!, ¡no quería enfrentarme a esos ojos!.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, me puso en alerta y evitando a toda costa la mirada de ese futbolista, escuche sus palabras.

―Hinata yo―sentí sus pasos acercándose― realmente necesito que escuches, lo que he tratado de decirte.

Respire profundo tratando de llenarme de coraje y enfrenté a Naruto, que para este momento ya se encontraba a mi lado.

―No tienes que explicarme nada―Armé mi mejor sonrisa― Yo entiendo, que tienes esposa y responsabilidades con tu club. No tienes ningún deber de hacerlo, en verdad Naruto.

―¿Club…? cómo sabes sobre eso?

―Oh―Mantuve mi sonrisa― pues ese día el camarero me explico todo. Ya sabes, que eres una estrella del futbol y que tu vida es pública. Por lo que tienes que cuidar tu imagen ante todos. Ya antes te lo dije, pero te lo repetiré; prefiero alejarme porque no tengo la intención de ser un estorbo para…

―Hinata

Me interrumpió posando ambas manos en mis mejillas, llevándose con ese tacto mí mascara de indiferencia ante su presencia.

―Acabo de pedirle el divorcio a mi esposa.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, moví mi rostro. Alejándome de su contacto

―¡Naruto no!, yo no quiero que tu hagas eso. Yo nunca tendría la intención de destruir un hogar.

―¡No fue por ti, Hinata!

Vi en sus ojos su desesperación y por un momento una punzada de inseguridad se posó en mí, en un sentimiento que no me agrado para nada. ¿El no termino con ella por mí?, entonces cuál fue la razón.

―Shion y yo, ya teníamos problemas antes de conocerte. Lo que sucedió, pasó como resultado de sus engaños… Shion me fue infiel y por esa razón yo… yo tengo esto.

Envuelta de silencio y sorpresa vi como Naruto bajaba su mirada, avergonzado al referirse a su enfermedad. Claramente no terminaba de caer en la realidad, ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

―Cuando me entere, de que tenía herpes… meses antes de conocerte, mi vida era una completa mierda, Hinata. Mi espo… no, Shion y yo pasamos por momentos difíciles, como resultado del poco tiempo que me encontraba en casa por las intensas ligas de la temporada. Cada año había sido de ese modo, es decir mi vida ajetreada, llena de compromiso con mi equipo y ella siempre estuvo acompañándome en los viajes y partidos, "apoyando mis sueños". Mas esa costumbre cambió, este último año. Shion me propuso quedarse en casa, ya que los viajes nos estaban haciendo entrar en "monotonías", exactamente esas fueron sus palabras―lo escuchaba atenta, procesando cada oración―Al notar lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo durante ese periodo, inmediatamente fui con los especialistas, lo cuales me hicieron enfrentar la realidad.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, adueñados por la seriedad.

―Fueron los peores meses de mi vida, todo en ella era un infierno. Intente resguardarme con mis entrenamientos e inmediatamente me aleje de ella y aunque mi vida profesional se hizo tan exitosa, yo me encontraba cayendo en un profundo abismo, un hoyo negro que parecía infinito. Esa mañana, que nos conocimos en el hospital. Fue el día siguiente a la peor noche de mi vida―esa mirada azulada se llenó de incomodidad― A pesar de haberme traicionado, me trague todo orgullo y volví a casa con la esperanza de arreglar nuestra relación. Para así encontrar la paz de mi interior, ¡no podía soportarlo más!. Es decir era mi esposa... pensé que deberíamos luchar por lo que teníamos. Mas al entrar…

Naruto aparto su mirada con el ceño fruncido. Pude palpar lo difícil que era para él hablarme de esto y entonces comprendí, comprendí porque se le daba tan bien hablar ante las cámaras, imperturbable. El fingía… todo el tiempo había fingido estar bien, se escondía cual niño herido intentando que nadie notara su dolor.

Mis manos fueron a parar en su rostro, provocando que nuestras miradas se encontraran nuevamente y como acto reflejo lo envolví entre mis brazos en tanto el continuaba transmitiéndome el peso que guardaba en su interior.

―Con solo poner un pie dentro, unos ruidos de gozo se llegaron a mis oídos. Lleno de ira abrí la puerta de la que fue nuestra antigua habitación, encontrándome así, como la mujer con la que me había casado estaba siendo penetrada por otro hombre. ¡Quise matarlos a ambos!, ¡quise moler a golpes al cabrón que la estaba haciendo gritar de placer!.

Olvidando mí altura me eleve con las puntas de mis pies, intentando de alguna manera cubrir su sufrimiento, porque este chico frente a mí, ahora me parecía la persona más frágil del mundo. Naruto se estaba desahogando, estaba cien por ciento segura que era a la primera persona con la que al fin pudo sacar todo aquello que tenía dentro.

―Gracias al cielo aun en mi interior guardaba algo de lucidez y conteniendo mi rabia salí del que era mi hogar. A la distancia pude escuchar los gritos de Shion, pero ahora intentando excusarse… "Tú me abandonaste" recuerdo eran sus palabras. Esa noche, después de beber hasta perder la razón, decidí terminar con todo e intenté quitarme la vida. No sé cómo Sasuke me encontró y recuerdo muy poco la forma en que mi amigo terminó con una fractura y yo con un golpe en la cabeza. Solo podía recordar mis deseos de querer morir, las ganas de dejar de respirar eran lo único que poseía en mi interior.

―Naruto

Solté en un sollozo, sin poder retener las lágrimas

―Entonces cuando pensé que no había otra salida, llegaste a mi vida Hinata, con una gran sonrisa y ese acento tan diferente. Toda la mañana el vacío en mí, parecía ser lo único que gobernaba en mi mente. Como si pudiera escuchar todos los acontecimientos, muy lejos de mi cuerpo… pero al oír tu voz, ese vació pareció disminuir y mi ser pareció volver a mi cuerpo, tan solo con escucharte.

Para ese momento en mis ojos ya se encontraban inundados en lágrimas y con mucha delicadeza acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de retener mis sollozos con cada palabra que este chico decía. Tratando del mismo modo consolarlo.

―Interesado en ello, me acerque a ti y al ver ese sonrojo en tu rostro y esa hermosa sonrisa, sentí en ti una incandescente luz. Brillaste Hinata, en mi mundo de mierda tú brillabas como el sol, o más bien, como la luna rodeada de oscuridad. Hinata por eso te busqué, por eso no puedo dejarte ir. Porque al enterarte de mi enfermedad, contrario a alejarte de mí, tú me rodeaste en tus brazos, como ahora y acariciaste tus labios con los míos―Naruto hizo distancia entre nosotros y miró fijamente mis ojos― Entonces supe que eras un ángel, mi ángel. Ese que me devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Un sonrojo y una sonrisa sollozada fueron la respuesta a sus palabras. Posando sus manos en mi cara, al ver el recorrido de mis lágrimas, prosiguió a limpiarlas con sus dedos.

―Y ahora estas aquí llorando por mí. Por alguien que no merece ni de tú mirada, después de haberte ocultado mis verdades, tú aún tienes compasión de mi―movió sus pulgares suavemente― Por favor… Hinata. No llores más, no lo merezco.

―Yo…

Acalle mis sollozos con una sonrisa en un intento por complacerle y él rio dulcemente.

―Hinata…―soltó un suspiro― Eres muy hermosa, ¿Qué hago?, realmente siento que no te merezco, pero me niego a alejarme de ti.

―¡No lo hagas!―sentí mis rostro muy caliente― por favor, no lo hagas… no te alejes de mí. Yo…

No termine mi oración, sumándome a su tarea por secar mis lágrimas, por lo que lleve las mangas de mi abrigo a mis ojos, con mis manos. Al descenderlas vi unas manchas negras, marcando la prenda y bufé mentalmente, al adivinar que probablemente ahora era una completa representación de un oso panda.

"_Eres muy hermosa"_

Abrí mis ojos viendo a ese chico frente a mí. Mi imagen en este momento debía ser un perfecto desastre, con todo el maquillaje esparcido en el rostro y Naruto aún me llamaba hermosa.

―¿Tú?

Esa expresión dulce paso a la seductora sonrisa torcida que tanto me había encantado al conocerle. ¡¿Cómo pudo esa mujer hacerle tanto daño?!, acaso no era consciente de la suerte que tuvo al casarse con él. En mi caso… el mundo puede considerarme una completa enferma mental por creer en este chico, porque así era. Yo creo en Naruto Namikaze, creo y confió en él a pesar de todo.

―Uhm dime algo… ¿es cierto eso que dijo tu amiga?, ¿ignoraste a un idiota por mí?

Me sonroje fuertemente volviendo de mis delirios, ¡sabía que nos había escuchado!, aparté la mirada sin contestar.

―Eso me hace un hombre muy afortunado, Hinata.

Guio mi rostro hacia sus ojos y aunque estaba muy abochornada. Al ver su expresión, pensé que no me importaría pasar la peor de las vergüenzas, si como resultado podría ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de ese brillo que no supe descifrar y esa sonrisa tan maravillosa.

―Yo… yo no he parado de pensar en ti, en ningún momento Naruto. A pesar de todo yo no he podido olvidarme de ti―mis sentimientos parecieron tomar vida propia― ¡Y en serio lo he intentado como no tienes idea!, repetir una y mil veces lo lejos que debía tenerte, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de tu entrenador; pero siempre llegaba al mismo sitio y por ello para mí ha sido imposible sacarte de mí cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto unió nuestros labios, tomándome por sorpresa y del mismo modo con suaves caricias los separó segundos después, llevándose un suspiro de protesta de mi parte.

―Hinata, yo tampoco he podido olvidarte y por ello he intentado buscarte muchas veces y en cuanto a las palabras de mi entrenador… Él era mi suegro.―mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente― No sabía el engaño de su hija, por eso la defendía tanto. Al pedirle el divorcio esta mañana en el hospital, de una vez por todas, se enteró de las mentiras de Shion. Su vergüenza fue notoria por lo que me pidió disculpas y prometió no volverse a involucrar en mi vida.

―¿Hablas en serio?, suena tan irreal…

―Lo sé, después de todo, nuestra relación se convirtió en una gran farsa―suspiró― Pero ya no más, ahora para mí todo es tan verdadero, porque te tengo aquí en mis brazos―se acercó, a tal punto, que su nariz rozó la mía―tan cerca, Hinata.

Sin aguantarlo más, besé sus labios con una sonrisa y con un impuso de mi cuerpo, hice que su espalda se apoyara en la pared del lugar. Degusté una vez más sus labios con los míos, detalle dulcemente su sabor. ¡Cuánto extrañaba sus besos!, ¡los extrañaba demasiado!. Dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, encontrándome con la suya y al instante ambos nos enfrentamos al otro con movimientos circulares por una efímera victoria. El mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura y con una fuerza tremenda elevo mi cuerpo sorprendiéndome por el hecho y de un giro tomó así el control de la situación. Aquí estaba yo como la primera noche en la que salimos, besándome con Naruto Namikaze, apoyada en la pared y con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, con mi vestido corrido hasta mis glúteos por la posición y totalmente expuesta a él. Sentí sus manos apoyadas en mis nalgas y como con suaves movimientos las acariciaba.

―¡Oh, disculpen!

Saliendo me mi ensoñación y volteando a ver en dirección de aquel grito, vi a Kiba e Ino con la boca muy abierta.

―¡Pero si eres Naruto!, ¿qué tal estas?, ¿me recuerdas? soy Kiba del hospital, me diste tu autógrafo esta mañana.

Naruto lo miró, sin alejarse un milímetro de mí.

―Que tal―sonrió forzadamente―Este… supongo que es un gusto verte otra vez.

―¿Supones?―contesto el chico de sonrisa salvaje.

Ino repartió su mirada entre Naruto y mi persona, que para este momento ya estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

―Bueno Kiba… ellos parecen estar ocupados, ¿no crees?―emprendió su camino― Vamos dentro, tenemos un asunto que tratar.

―Tienes razón, un placer verte de nuevo Naruto―dio dos palmadas en su espalda al pasar― ¡En hora buena Hinata!.

Se despidió de mí con el dedo pulgar levantado e Ino me guiño un ojo. Por lo que escondí mi rostro en el cuello del Namikaze, al tiempo, su masculino aroma inundó. ¡Rayos es que teniéndolo tan cerca, revolucionaba mí interior!, sólo podía ser consciente de él. Francamente me avergonzaba que mi amiga y Kiba nos encontraran de esa forma pero de un extraño modo sentí como si estuviéramos a mano. Reí internamente recordando sus anteriores encuentros y como sin quererlo los había visto.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Naruto soltó una fuerte carcajada.

―Ah vaya, que forma de interrumpir.

―¿Te parece?―dije sarcástica―¡qué manera de matar la pasión!

―No amor, eso no… Teniéndote así―gemí al sentir el movimiento de su pelvis contra mí― Eso nunca podría pasar.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello. Logrando que lo estirara para darle más acceso a él. Sin quedarme atrás acaricié su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo marcado en ella. Los recuerdos que aquel día parecieron azotar mi mente y tal cual como esa vez solo el roce de sus labios en mi piel, logró hacerme sentir tan ansiosa como nunca antes en mi vida.

―Na…ruto

Moviendo mis manos suavemente por su espalda, llegue a sus formado trasero y ¡Uff!, apreté de este, escuchando una sonrisa ronca de su parte. Sintiéndome una completa pervertida, cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta, llegue a la conclusión de que el trasero de Naruto se ha había ganado un puesto en mi lista mental de buenas sensaciones al tacto.

Gemí al sentir pequeñas mordidas y chupetones en esa parte de mi cuello que él descubrió al conocernos. Guie mis caderas a su intimidad en un necesitado movimiento, que fue correspondido de la misma forma por el sexy rubio. Los desesperados movimientos y el hecho de que mi vestido estuviera para este momento casi en mi cintura y además que mis secreciones vaginales comenzaran a descender por mis muslos. Me hicieron salir momentáneamente de ese trance que solo este chico podía llevarme.

―Naruto… por favor, llévame a dentro.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos con clara sorpresa. Yo simplemente había perdido el hilo de la realidad, ya que no comprendía tal acción. Yo solo quería estar con él quería terminar lo que empezamos esa noche.

―¿Estas segura?, yo tengo…

―Lo sé

Conteste bajando una de mis piernas de su cintura, deshaciendo esta excitante posición y sosteniéndome fuertemente de sus ropas al sentir mis rodillas flaquear. Ya abajo, con algo de esfuerzo acomode mi ajustado vestido.

―Pero, te necesito―mire sus ojos―realmente te necesito demasiado, Naruto. Quiero estar contigo.

Sus ojos me miraban incrédulos y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente de un color rosáceo.

―Sinceramente Hinata, no tienes que pedirlo. Yo muero de ganas por estar contigo, por hacer el amor… pero, no quiero que tú…

―¡Naruto!―Acerque mi rostro al suyo―¡Quiero que seas mío!, por favor… Se mío Naruto. Déjame hacerte el amor.

Era una locura, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no lo sentía en mi interior. No sentí en ningún momento que lo que le estaba pidiendo fuera un disparate.

Sin previo aviso, empuje contra él con mi cuerpo uniendo nuestros labios y haciéndolo retroceder con sus pasos, terminando apoyados en la puerta del departamento.

―Por favor…―solté entre besos― por favor, déjame ser tuya.

Tomándome por los hombros me alejo de él, fijando seriamente sus ojos en los míos.

―Naruto... por favor.

―¡No tienes que rogar!, ¡maldición!, yo también quiero que seas mía, quiero poseerte completamente, pero tengo miedo Hinata. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que tú también termines con esta enfermedad.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas

―Confía en mi… Estoy ejerciendo la medicina después de todo

Sonreí, antes de volver a tomar sus labios

―Ya no te resistas más a mí Naruto.

Con una fuerza increíble, el futbolista me tomo entre sus brazos como a una princesa, alejándome del suelo y con mucha destreza, abrió la puerta del departamento. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en mi rostro, al verle con la mandíbula tan tensa y sentir en mi muslo el motivo de esa reacción. ¡Estaba excitado!, moví levemente mi pierna, ¡Muy excitado! Y me sentí una triunfadora, por lo que lleve mis labios a su cuello y repartí pequeños besos sobre este, ganándome ruidos gruesos de su parte.

―¿Tú habitación?

Con esa frase cortante y lo profunda que salió su voz, me hizo morder levemente su piel. Sí él estaba excitado, yo no estaba muy alejada de un orgasmo por sólo escucharle. Le di la respuesta que quería con una de mis manos, apuntando hacia mi cuarto, sin abandonar en ningún momento mí tarea. Estuve tan concentrada con mi travesura que solo sentí en cómodo colchón en mi trasero y al levantar la mirada vi al imponente Namikaze sobre mí.

Sus ojos totalmente oscuros y sedientos de deseo, era de lo único que pude percatarme en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Sin darme más tiempo para detallarle, Naruto bajo mis bragas de encaje bruscamente y un gritito de sorpresa fue lo que salió de mi al sentirme tan expuesta, mucho más, al ver como con ellas fuera, se había formado un recorrido de mis fluidos sobre mis piernas.

Una vez más esa sexy y torcida sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro, entonces un fuerte sonrojo fue lo que se instaló en el mío.

―Así que… esto es lo que provocó en ti―toco mi tobillo donde había un poco de esa sustancia translucida― Excitación hasta el punto de escurrir, Hinata.

No pude evitar gemir tras sus palabras, tenía razón. Era demasiado vergonzoso el hecho de sentirme tan excitada, cuando el no había puesto ningún esfuerzo en provocarme.

Inclinándose hasta mi tobillo es saco uno de mis tacones de punta de mis pies y luego el otro, todo ante mi atenta mirada. De repente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y su boca se acercó a ese lugar donde antes había estado la prueba de mis ansias por estar con él. Naruto saco su lengua sin apartar la mirada de mí en ningún momento y lamio atrevido del lugar lentamente.

No lo soporte más y aparte la cara de aquello, sintiéndome explotar.

―Hi-na-ta… No alejes tus ojos de mí

Ordenó poderoso, el Namikaze. Que con sólo esas palabras, obtuvo mi total obediencia y así volví a presenciar de nueva cuenta como él seguía el recorrido de mi excitación, antes dejado por mis mojadas bragas.

―¡Naruto!―gemí al verlo en la parte interna de uno de mis muslos lamiendo gustoso― Yo no puedo… yooo ¡ah!

Solté sin control al sentirlo justo en el punto donde se acumulaban mis tenciones.

―Mírame... Hinata―gruño soplando sobre mi intimidad― Mírame, mientras te hago llegar.

Una sensación electrizante se paseó por mi columna por sus actos y sin evitarlo más abrí mis ojos, viendo como el abría mis piernas ante mi pequeña resistencia, con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

―Vaya, vaya―con dos de sus dedos separo mis pliegues por lo que gemí― Esta tan brillante.

Juro que moriría de vergüenza, lo haría porque él me tenía respirando ansiosa y gimiendo para él sin aún haberme tocado lo suficiente. Quería más pero a la vez no lo quería, por la vergüenza que se apoderaba de mi rostro. Y aunque en estos momentos era la peor de las bipolares, no separe mis ojos de él en ningún momento, siendo consciente entonces, de ese lado masoquista en mí que desconocía.

―¡Ah!, ¡Na…-ruto!

Su lengua lamia suavemente cada rincón de mi lugar tan oculto, una y otra vez, en pausados vaivenes y sus dedos recorrían mi clítoris, estrujándolo, torturándome lentamente. No me faltaba nada para llegar no me faltaba absolutamente nada para sentir el orgasmo en mí.

―¡Detente!, ¡ah Naruto!, voy a…

Increíblemente se detuvo, provocando que me moviera necesitada por él. Su sexy sonrisa era lo que estaba presente sobre su rostro.

―Tus peticiones son ordenes, princesa.

¡¿Cómo pudo?!, con los ojos muy abiertos y en un muy infantil arrebato intente llevar mis manos a mi intimidad para terminar lo que él había comenzado, con uno de mis dedos a punto de entrar en mí, fui detenida por sus manos.

―¡Naruto!, deja de jugar yo… yo quie…

―No desesperes ―interrumpió mis berrinches bastante divertido― estoy seguro, de que esto se sentirá mucho mejor.

Recalcó llevando su lengua a mi entrada e introduciéndola dentro de mí, no falto más apreté fuertemente las sabanas de mi cama al sentir el orgasmo azotándome y como si mis sentidos hubieran desarrollado súper poderes pude sentir cada movimiento circular que realizaba esa traviesa lengua sobre mi vagina; saboreando mi excitación consumida.

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y abriendo mis ojos, vi la sonrisa traviesa de ese seductor hombre frente a mí.

―Bienvenida de vuelta, hermosa.

Estire mi brazos hasta su rostro, impulsándome hacia el

―Eres un tonto―dije antes de unir nuestros labios―Es mi turno…

Usando un poco de mi fuerza, logré empujar de Naruto hasta dejarlo sentado sobre mi cama, aún de rodillas por mi esfuerzo, me acerque a él, abriendo mi piernas y colocándome a horcajadas. Se mantuvo sin despegar ningún momento, sus ojos de los míos, por lo que vi cada tonalidad de si mirada al tenerlo a mi disposición.

Aprovechándome de su atención, lleve mis manos a mi espalda y baje la cremallera del vestido rojo cereza. Dejando al descubierto mí sostén de encaje en el proceso. Sin perderme un segundo su expresión, sonreí avergonzada, cuando el me indicó que levantara los brazos para sacar por mi fin vestido del camino.

Lleve mis manos al borde de su playera, elevándola hasta ver frente a mí, ese abdomen marcado y provocativo que poseía este futbolista. Sin postergarlo más acaricie con movimiento serpenteantes y del mismo modo llegue a cierre de sus jeans, al momento de empezar a desabrocharlos mire fijamente sus ojos, viendo la inseguridad en esos oscuros pozos azules. Naruto permanecía con ambas manos a un lado de su cuerpo viendo expectante cada uno de mis movimientos. Cerré mis ojos y bese sus labios lentamente, en tanto mis manos se hacían cargo de esos pantalones, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi espalda sobre el cochón nuevamente.

Naruto permaneció en silencio observando mi cuerpo y por impulso cerré mis piernas, cubriendo la parte más expuesta de mi cuerpo. El sólo sonrió dulcemente y se sacó la playera que antes yo misma dejé a medio camino de expulsar. Fue mi turno de apreciarlo, ¡es que por Dios!, ¡era tan sexy! Recorrí con descaro su cuerpo desde esos ojos azules, abdomen y preste especial atención en el camino de vellos que se formaba desde su ombligo, hasta perderse en el interior de sus ropas. Francamente me sentí babear…

―_Vous etes tres joli_, Hinata―acaricio suavemente mis hombros― Me encantas.

Sonreí y lleve mis manos a su cintura, mostrándole abiertamente lo que pensaba. Por lo que él, complaciéndome, bajo lentamente ambas prendas que le impedían mostrarse totalmente desnudo ante mí. Sin perderme alguno de sus movimientos, observé como las prendas rozaban su notable erección, y lo imponente que su miembro se mostró, al verse libre de telas.

Un sonrojo azoto mi rostro, ya que no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, sabía que este chico portaba una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Mas sin tener ese conocimiento previo parecía imposible creerlo, ya que nada de lo que tenía frente a mí, me llevaba a sospechar del hecho.

―Esta… inactivo―Naruto gruño suavemente, por lo que dirigí mis ojos a su rostro―Si me sigues viendo de esa forma Hinata. No sé cuánto más pueda contenerme…

Fue imposible que mi sonrisa no se ampliara al ver a Naruto apartar la mirada intimidado por mi intrépida acción, ¿ya les mencioné lo tierno que se podía ver este hombre en alguna ocasiones? Es hermoso, todo en él maravilloso.

Sin despegar un ojo de él, tantee con mis manos en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, encontrando el cajón y sacando de él una caja de preservativos. Con los ojos muy abiertos Naruto me vio algo sorprendido por lo que fue mi turno de apartar la mirada.

―Fueron un regalo―explique, como no queriendo la cosa― Mis amigas… creyeron apropiado dármelos.

Muy avergonzada recordé las palabras de Ino, días después de mi encuentro con el futbolista.

"_Mejor prevenir… traviesa Hina"_

―Me alegra ser quien los estrene

Rompió el empaque de la caja, señalándome a lo que se refería, con su sonrisa torcida.

―Y a mí me alegra que seas tú―lo miré fijamente― Después de conocerte, se me hace imposible imaginar a alguien más de estar forma.

Acaricie su cuello y robé sus labios, atrayéndole a mi cuerpo

―¿Quieres?―sonrió él ofreciéndome un preservativo

―¿No te parece muy atrevido de mi parte?

Acepte de condón, recordando mi preocupación aquel día, a lo que el negó con la cabeza.

―Más bien me parece sexy. Como todo en ti, como también el hecho de que aún tengas ese sostén puesto.

Bromeó para luego hacerse cargo de su observación en tanto yo liberaba el látex de su empaque, lleve mi manos a su miembro, extendiendo el ajustado material sobre él correctamente y del mismo modo a mi oídos llegaron leves gruñidos del rubio que ahora estaba concentrando sus besos en la parte libre de mis pechos.

―Ya está―dije llevando mis manos a sus nalgas y apretándolas a mi gusto― ¿Quieres ayuda por allá?

―No te preocupes

Se mostró prepotente, al ganar la molesta batalla con mi sujetador. Dejando caer la prenda por mi abdomen, la tomo entre sus brazos y la arrojo lejos, expectante de mis senos descubiertos. Por supuesto esa timidez característica en mí, al tratarse de esa parte de mi cuerpo se hizo presente, al intentar cubrirlos con mis manos.

―No hagas eso…―tomo de mis brazos―No me impidas ver lo hermosa que eres.

Mordí mi labio inferior mirándole, mientras el alejaba mi protección. Sus ojos estudiaban mis senos, entretenidos. Para luego acercar su rostro a ellos e inhalar en medio de ambos

―¡Uhm!

Mi expresión lo hizo sonreír y llevar su rostro frente al mío, en tanto sus manos acunaban mis senos.

―_Mon amour_―besó mi nariz― Abre los ojos, para mí.

Mordiendo fuertemente mi labio, accedí a su petición, viendo su atenta mirada en mis ojos.

―Tus ojos, son tan brillantes―rozó sus pulgares con mi pezones en movimientos circulares―Puedo ver tu deseo en ellos.

Contuve los gemidos que amenazaban con salir por el suave movimiento de sus dedos. Me iba a volver loca, ¡Era tan delicioso!, como si pequeñas corrientes se repartieran por mi cuerpo.

―Te ves tan sensible―se abrió espacio entre mis piernas―No tienes idea, lo mucho que me excitas Hinata.

―¡Ah, Naruto!

Mis intentos por contenerme se fueron al caño, al sentirle apretar mis excitados botones.

―Eso preciosa, déjalos salir…

―Uhm... Naruto.― busque su erección con mis caderas―Por favor yo…

En desesperados movimientos, busqué su contacto, mas no parecía atinar a encontrarle.

―¡Te necesito!

Elevando mi pelvis encontré lo que buscaba, llenando la habitación de un gemido de parte de ambos, por el roce de nuestros sexos. Sin apartar los ojos del otro nos veíamos deseosos, atentos a cada suspiro que salía de nuestros labios, perdidos en los movimientos de mis caderas que provocaban en encuentro directo de mi humedad y su erección.

―Hinata…

Naruto aparto sus manos de mis senos y al llevo a mi sexo y sonrió sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Qué podía decir?, estaba ansiosa, lo quería dentro. Mi cuerpo me lo estaba exigiendo y ahora él lo sabía.

El futbolista guio su miembro a mi entrada, presionando un poco, en tanto se acomodaba, por lo que en respuesta abrí más mis piernas.

―¿Lista?

Asentí, acercando mí frente a la suya.

Naruto empujo de una sola estocada, entrando completamente a mi interior y tanto de su interior como del mío brotó un gemido por la gratificante sensación.

Con los ojos cerrados sentí mi rostro ser llenado de sus besos y es que no era mi primera vez. Pero mi experiencia sexual no era tan amplia, como para estar completamente acostumbrada, de hecho. Abrí uno de mis ojos viendo su seño levemente fruncido, junto a su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo al contenerse. Tan dulce…

―Está bien…―bese la comisura de sus labios―Puedes… seguir.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. Sin salir de mí, sentí como era elevada por la espalda.

―¡Mmm!

Suspire al notar la posición en que nos encontramos. Este chico tenía un fuerza tremenda y no sé si fueron las sensaciones o lo rápido que hizo todo, que percibí como si llegara más a fondo todavía.

―Vamos a hacerlo juntos, Hinata―apretó mis glúteos fuertemente

Con Naruto sentado sobre la cama y mis piernas a cada lado de sus cintura, utilicé mis rodillas y caderas, sintiendo como su miembro salía de mi cuerpo. Pronto ese sentimiento de incomodidad y vacío, me envolvieron causando que descendiera con brusquedad.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y esquive los muebles en la oscuridad del piso, después de todo sería mala idea, encender las luces. Lo menos que quería era despertarlas.

―¡En serio no sabía que también te gustaba ese tipo de música!, son muy buenos, sí. En mi país se escucha mucho de…

―¡Kiba!, ¡ah!, ¡rápido sí!

De inmediato puse una mano en el auricular del móvil. ¡¿Que estaba pasando?!, esa era ¿la cerda?.

―¿Sakura?, ¿paso algo?

―Ah no, no―reí exageradamente― Sólo me asuste por el vecino, al parecer está teniendo una noche entretenida. ¿Puedes creerlo, Sasuke?

―Hmp, tú también podrías tenerla, con solo pedirlo.

―Oh, ¡qué cosas dices!

Recordé los labios de este seguro individuo y el color se adueñó de mis mejillas, me atraía y mucho. Ese azabache me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi en el hospital y por ello, tomaría las cosas seriamente con él.

Ya en la cocina, abrí la despensa y tomé un vaso de cristal.

―¡Na…ruto!, ¡Naru…to!

Mi cara se descolocó. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡son unas ingratas!. ¡¿Cómo es posible que ambas se pusieran de acuerdo para eso?! ¡Y sin mí!

―Entonces sólo tengo que pedirlo, ¿eh?.

―Claro

―¡Apunta mi dirección!

.

.

.

* * *

Profundo, me sentí en el interior de esta mujer. Hinata no paraba de dar saltos, complaciéndose… complaciéndonos. Era fantástica, ella, su interior, la fricción, lo apretada que estaba. Sus senos bailaban por sus movimientos y los gemidos cada vez más alejados de la razón que salían de sus labios, me estaban llevando a la locura.

Me sumergí en esos excitantes montes, atrapando uno con mi boca y el otro entre una de mis manos. En tanto la otra ayudaba a tan hermosa chica a llevar en ritmo correcto.

―Ah, Naruto yoo… ¡ah!

Tan apretada, tan seductora. Esta mujer era perfecta, lo supe desde que la vi. Y precisamente desde ese momento quise hallarnos a ambos en esta situación. Dios no podía creer que ya era un realidad, tenerla aquí, tan entregada a mí.

―Vamos… linda

Moví mis cadera hacia arriba apresurando nuestro encuentro y llegando más profundo, si eso era posible.

―Uhm, Ah ¡Naruto!, ¡así!

Le faltaba poco, pronto terminaría, pero aún a mí me faltaba un tanto.

―Hinata

De un gruñido, salí de la chica y antes de que sus quejas salieran de esos ardientes labios, la volví a penetrar, pero ahora con más precisión. Sí, quería llegar con ella, quería que llegáramos juntos. Me aproxime a sus labios, probándolos como si fuera la última vez, saboreando cada rincón de su boca y del mismo modo ahogando los gemidos provocados por cada embiste que daba en su interior.

Separándome de esa gloria, lleve una de sus piernas a mi hombro, empuje fuerte y certero en su interior y la respuesta fue fantástica. Hinata Hyuga no paraba de gritar, sí porque eso estaba haciendo mi ángel ahora. La vista era alucinante, su frente perlada de sudor, ese color rojo tanto en sus mejillas, como en sus labios y su respiración descontrolada. Esos gemidos que no paraba de regalarme y sus manos apretando fuertemente las sabanas.

―¡Más Naruto!, ¡maaa ah!…

Por supuesto, yo no estaba muy alejado de ella, sus paredes no paraban de complacerme, anunciando su pronta llegada y del mismo modo aproximándome a mi límite. Solo un poco más, tan solo un poco… Aumente la fuerza y el ritmo de mis embestidas, ¡Ah!, faltaba tan poco. Sus contracciones se hicieron intensas y entonces supe que ese era mi final.

―¡Naaaruto!

―¡Maldición, Hinata!

Caí sobre esa hermosa chica, escuchando cada forzosa bocanada que daba por obtener aire, entonces me aparte a su lado para librarla de mi peso y trate del mismo modo que ella volver a obtener la calma.

A los segundos observe la silueta de esa mujer, poco a poco esos ojos como la luna me miraron sonrientes. Dios santo… la amaba, me había enamorado de ella. Sonreí del mismo modo y con ello, acerque mi rostro al suyo sin besarla. Cerré mis ojos y acaricie su respingona nariz con la mía y con mi pulgar hice suaves movimientos sobre su pómulo sonrojado. La amaba, me había enamorado de mi ángel y enterarme de esa forma fue… maravilloso.

Uní mis labios con los suyos armando un beso sutil y lento. Expresándole mi descubrimiento y fue totalmente placentero. Sin cambiar en ningún momento el ritmo de nuestro beso, Hinata llevo sus manos a mi entrepierna ahora flácida, retirando por completo el preservativo con sus manos. Sonreí más sobre sus labios, esta chica me encantaba.

―Uhm―susurre entre besos―Aún nos queda una caja después de todo.

Separándome de ella, vi el color carmín intenso que se apoderó de su angelical rostro luego de haber convertido en palabras su deseo. Lleve mi mano nuevamente a ese lugar de su cuerpo pero ahora aparte de su frente unos mechones que se habían pegado en ella por el sudor.

―Y déjame decirte, preciosa―la mire directamente a los ojos― que yo estoy para complacerte.

Sonreí ampliamente. Me sentí tan afortunado al ver como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y la vergüenza se hizo aún más notoria en ese rostro de ángel.

―En..tonces, teee hare saber queee―me miró con decisión― ¡Yo también quiero complacerte!

Nuevamente tuve a ese celestial ser sobre mi cuerpo, besando profundamente mis labios. Reí internamente, ya lo decía esa popular frase "La noche es joven", y sinceramente yo no me siento capaz de oponerme.

.

.

.

* * *

Intente ponerme de pie, más un peso extra me lo impidió. Bostecé, abriendo de una vez por todas, mis ojos. ¡Wao! me sentía tan plena y tan cansada al mismo tiempo que me pareció gracioso. ¿Era eso posible?, desperece mis ojos frotando mis manos en ellos y de nueva cuenta intente ponerme de pie. Como antes, se me hizo imposible por lo que lleve mis ojos a eso que me lo impedía.

Pase cinco segundos, detallando esa cabellera rubia sobre mi pecho y como si de un flashazo se tratara, llegaron los recuerdos de lo vivido hace unas pocas horas. ¡¿Como pude levantarme tan temprano?!, si apenas me había acostado hace unas horas. ¡Oh vamos!, ¡¿en que estaba pensando?!, hice el amor con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y me preguntaba sobre mi extraño reloj biológico.

Por impulso y sin darme cuenta, mis dedos se mecieron sobre la sedosa cabellera de Naruto.

―Es toda una belleza

Susurre, observando detenidamente su relajada respiración. Aún dormido no abandonaba esa estampa tan sexy y viril. Fue mi conclusión luego de admirarle por unos minutos.

Con sumo cuidado me libré de su peso y ya estando fuera de la cama, me sonroje por completo al verme sin una prenda. Cubriéndome con los brazos me agache y deje un pequeño beso en los labios de mí ahora amante. Nuevamente me puse de pie y un dolor al caminar, me hizo fruncir el ceño. Una molestia menor en comparación a tanto placer, con mucho cuidado, me dirigí al baño de la habitación.

Frente al espejo observe mi rostro y no pude evitar una sonrisa. Notorias ojeras se alojaban bajo mis ojos, pequeñas marcas rojizas en mi cuello y pechos. Que posiblemente sobre mi piel lechosa se notarán a distancia, pero a pesar de eso, me sentí la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Me envolví en una toalla y enjuague mi rostro, para luego preparar la ducha, mientras lavaba mis dientes.

La puerta a mis espaldas que antes solo deje ajustada, se abrió dejándome ver por el espejo al ojeroso, sexy y sonriente rubio en boxer.

―Buenos días―sus manos envolvieron mi cintura―¿Cómo estás?

Enjuagando mi boca del dentífrico, me incline mi torso para escupir para escupir, sintiendo en el proceso su cuerpo tras de mí y como segundos después, apartó mis cabellos para repartir besos sobre mi nuca.

―Bastante bien

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias. Realmente "adolorida" quise contestar, mas esa idea se desvaneció de mi cabeza con solo sentirle. Si estaba algo adolorida pero, no es como si no hubiera valido la pena y además si era por Naruto. Podía considerarlo un dolor necesario.

―Ahm―gruño en uno de mis oídos― ¿Y cuánto dormimos?

No supe si era cosa mía pero, sentí que este chico se hacía una idea del efecto que su voz provocaba en mi cuerpo.

―Creo… que como… unas dos horas―me di la vuelta, sonrojada― ¿Cómo amaneciste?

―Como nunca, desde hace mucho.

―¿Si?―eleve mi cuerpo, con la punta de mis pies―Me hace feliz escucharlo

Rocé sus labios, lentamente. Siendo correspondida al instante.

―Naruto―suspire entre besos―Me gustas mucho, demasiado.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, mordió mi labio inferior y lo lamio en el proceso. Por lo que me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua y acaricie la suya con la mía.

―Mucho―gemí―me encantas, Naruto.

―¿Me está seduciendo doctora Hyuga?

Hizo un pequeño espacio entre nosotros, para dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

―¿Lo estoy logrando?―reí divertida

―Uhm, más de lo que cree.

Pegue un gritito al verme lejos del suelo y sentada sobre la cerámica. El futbolista aparto la toalla de mi cuerpo llevándose con ello un sonrojo de mi parte, los besos sobre mis pechos no se hicieron esperar como mis gemidos en respuesta.

―¿Cuántos… mmm―acaricie sus cabellos incitándole― Naruto… ahg

―¿Preservativos?― se separó para verme al rostro con ojos inocentes―No estoy seguro… ayer perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos.

Con un sonrojo, rogué que aún quedara alguno y aunque me sentí una completa ninfómana. El hecho de que se terminaran me decepcionaba, después de todo, la caja traía doce unidades. Sería casi imposible que…

Me sonroje aún más recordando las veces que vinieron después de aquella y sinceramente, tampoco tenía la cuentas claras. Con mucho esfuerzo me aleje de su tacto y casi a la carrera, busqué aquella caja en la mesa de noche.

―¡Once!―escuche un grito del baño― fueron once, Hinata.

Con ojos casi llorosos abrí de ella y encontré, en efecto, sólo un paquete.

Me sonroje fuertemente, ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Tantas veces?!. Vaya realmente este chico es todo un semental es decir… como pudo soportar y aun tener ganas de más. Observe como salía del baño con una sonrisa torcida.

―Es que eres insaciable, preciosa.

Con el rostro y las orejas calientes, le mostré el contenido de mi mano, obteniendo una mirada sugerente de su parte. ¿Y saben qué? ¡Amaba que me viera de ese modo!

―Bueno, el baño parece estar listo―me miró fijamente― al igual que tú. ¿Aprovechamos la ducha?

Cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con mis manos cayendo en cuenta de lo que hablaba. ¡Ah me iba a volver loca con este chico!

―Eres un tonto, Naruto

Solté acercándome a la seguridad de mi toalla pero antes de poder alcanzarla el fuerte chico me intercedió. Acorralándome contra la pared y lamiendo mi cuello.

―Lo soy… ―susurro sonriente en mi oído―Soy todo lo que quieras, que sea Hinata

Toqué su pecho logrando que me viera a la cara, me encantaba, me volvía loca, lo que sentía por este chico me superaba.

―¿Me besas?

Obtuve otra sonrisa torcida de su parte en tanto acortaba la distancia y cerraba la puerta del baño.

.

.

.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la habitación teniendo en mente esas palabras

"_Hinata, vayamos al médico"_

La idea, era razonable. Naruto estaba preocupado y eso lo comprendía y tomaba de la mejor manera. Pero algo de inseguridad y miedo se adueñaban de mi mente. Realmente no estaba segura de querer escuchar las palabras de otro médico. Lleve mi mano a mi abdomen, ya las sabía. Era claro, para mí.

"_Me parece bien. Primero comamos algo y salimos"_

La respuesta que di hace unos segundos se repitió en mi cabeza. Suspire, no pretendía huir de aquello. Igual no es como si pudiera hacerlo, pronto me traería factura el hacerlo.

―Hinata―correspondí la mirada de una sorprendida Haruno― No pensé que estuvieras despierta, tan temprano.

Achique mi ojos, era mi imaginación… ¿o la intrépida Sakura Haruno estaba sonrojada?

―Sí, este… ¿sucede algo?, es extraño verte a ti despierta tan temprano en un día libre.

―¡Todo bien!―¿sobreactuaba?―¿Quieres algo de café?

Observé las dos tasas del líquido en esa bandeja. O mi amiga era adivina y supo el momento exacto en el que saldría o…

―¡¿Pasaste la noche con alguien?!

El resultado a mis palabras me sorprendió aún más. Sakura posó sus manos sobre mi boca bruscamente, muy avergonzada. Abrí mucho mis ojos, mi amiga la hispana estaba avergonzada, eso era casi remoto.

―¡No puedo creerlo!

―¡Ey!, de que habla la que no paraba de gritar hace unas horas―alzo una de sus cejas―No te reprimes en lo absoluto, amiga.

―¡¿Me escuchaste?!

―Uff, hasta los vecinos seguramente. A ninguno del piso le habrá quedado una duda, de lo bueno que era "Naruto" en la cama, por cómo te hizo gritar.

―¡Sakura!

―¡Hinata!―cubrió mi boca con sus manos nuevamente― Despertarás a Sasuke.

Imposible se me hizo contener mi sorpresa.

―¿En qué momento?

―¡Shh!―Ino llego ante nosotras―¡No pueden ser menos escandalosas!

Susurró muy molesta

―Otra más, espero que sepas que eso también se aplica a ti. "¡Kiba mas!"―simulo la pelirrosa con voz comprometedora―Ambas son unas ingratas, estoy muy molesta con ustedes.

Miré a Ino que para este momento, desconocía donde ocultar su cara. Claramente afectada por el comentario de la hispana.

―Así que ese era el asunto―reí sin poder evitarlo― Vaya…

―¿Es en serio, tú también Hinata?―Ino desvió la mirada―Por cierto también espero que tú noche, haya terminado bien.

―Pues ni te preocupes, cerda. Que hasta la mañana termino bien―Sakura soltó divertida.

Me sonroje fuertemente ¡Como supo eso!, es decir esta vez trate de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

―!Oh vaya!, ¿adivine?―escuche su carcajada y quise golpearme por ser tan expresiva―¡Pero no me desvíen el tema!

La rubia y yo la miramos sin comprender.

―¡Acordamos que todas conoceríamos a alguien y nos divertiríamos juntas!

Realmente no terminaba de caer en lo que hablaba.

―Ay, Sakura. Desde que te vi supe que no estabas bien de la cabeza―escuche un bufido de la Yamanaka―pero de allí a que te gustaran las orgias, frente de marquesina.

Abrí mucho mi boca e intente formar palabra sin resultado.

―¡No hablo de eso!, ¡Ash!, qué asco Ino. Sí con sólo escuchar tu gozo hace unas horas, me bastó para darme cuenta de lo desagradable que sería estar cerca de ti en ese estado.

―Ah que te mueres de ganas

―¡Chicas!―Ambas miraron, lo afectada que me encontraba― No entie…ndoo de queee hablas Sakura.

―Hinata una orgia es cuando…

―¡Eso no!―detuve la explicación de la rubia―quiero decir que estabas con Sasuke por qué dices que te dejamos fuera de algo, además nunca espere que Naruto llegara y…

―¡Así que también te divertiste!―Ino acuso a una Sakura muy avergonzada― Y aún tienes es descaro de reclamar… ¡Espera!, ¡¿Tuviste relaciones con Naruto?!, ¿Obviamente, te cuidaste?―asentí―¡Ja!, sabía que esos condones te serian de utilidad.

―Pero iremos al hospital…

―¿Qué?―Sakura me miro―No creo que sea la mejor idea que vayas al trabajo a evaluar… un caso de ese tipo.

―No, iremos a un hospital de confianza para Naruto―comprendí su preocupación―hablamos de eso hace un rato y francamente estoy muy asustada, pero es lo mejor. Yo realmente quiero seguir con él, aún no tengo claro por qué desde el primer momento que lo vi lo quise así, pero yo…

Ambas suspiraron y me miraron.

―Para mí está claro, Hinata―Sakura puso una mano en mis cabellos―Entonces, ¿se arreglaron cómo fue?

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró de repente. Y volteamos por un Naruto, totalmente vestido e implacable.

―Eh, Buenos días.―me miró cohibido por las miradas de ambas chicas―Yo soy… Naruto Namikaze, esto un gusto…

―¡Es una ternura!―soltó Ino de pronto―Hola, guapo. Oh, disculpa Hinata―río fuertemente― Yo soy Ino Yamanaka y a esa frentona de allá es Sakura. Somos las amigas de Hinata y compartimos este departamento.

―¡Cerda!, no me digas frentona frente al novio de Hinata―me sonroje fuertemente ¿novio?―¡Oh míralos!, ambos se sonrojan. ¡Son tan lindos!

En efecto al levantar la mirada, vi a ese hombre tan perfecto sonrojado y con una de sus manos rascando su cabeza.

―Ino el baño esta... Oh hola.

Kiba levanto una mano, saludándonos a todos con una sonrisa. ¿Parecía orgulloso?, reí, esto se había vuelto todo un retrato.

―Bueno días Kiba―solté con naturalidad―Sakura hizo café, ¿quieren un poco?

Lo chicos se contagiaron de mi diversión y como si de una familia se tratase, los chicos tomaron asiento en la mesa, que generalmente sólo nosotras compartíamos.

―¡Por mi está bien, muero de hambre!―se estiro sobre la silla el moreno―¿Quién lo diría?, yo compartiendo la mesa con Naruto Namikaze. Francamente pienso que lo mejor que le paso al club, fue contratarte Naruto.

―¿Eso crees?, bueno todo es gracias al equipo, yo no podría armar jugada sin su apoyo.

―Te doy toda la razón, ¡Ey! ¿Juegas FIFA?. Debes jugar una partida conmigo, soy muy bueno y sería toda una proeza ganarle a un verdadero jugador.

―No me subestimes, también soy muy bueno―Naruto rió― Tú solo dime cuando.

Mire en dirección a esos dos hombres, que hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, en tanto preparada algo de desayuno. Sakura llego junto a mí, brindándome su apoyo y mi amiga yanqui, se quedó compartiendo opiniones sobre el deporte con los chicos.

―Ya decía yo que esa asquerosa voz, solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

―¿Teme?

Mi antiguo paciente, Sasuke Uchiha, hizo presencia en el comedor del lugar buscando con la mirada seguramente a la pelirrosa. No duro mucho en su tarea, cuando encontró a la chica junto a mí en la cocina e ignorando el comentario de su amigo y besó pasionalmente a mi amiga.

―Buenos días Sasuke―contesto muy sonrojada Sakura al separarse― ¿dormiste bien?

―Hmp, de maravilla, pero me hizo falta tu calor.

Un gracioso silencio se formó al escucharle y por mi cabeza lo único que paso fue que; esta era una de las mañanas más extrañas y divertidas que recordaría toda mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

En ese momento a la espera de ese sobre con los resultados. Los momentos vividos anteriormente me parecieron una ilusión. El hecho de que pasáramos un desayuno divertido y sin preocupaciones, volvió a mi mente. Mucho más el recordar la cantidad de emociones vividas con el hombre que sostenía mi mano, en este momento sentado a mi lado.

―Hinata Hyuga.

Las bocinas, anunciaron la salida del papel que me traería tantas reacciones. Me puse de pie y fui en busca de él y en el momento de retirarlo, las bocinas de tan excéntrico centro de salud volvieron a dar un aviso.

―Naruto Namikaze.

―Señorita Hyuga―una enfermera salió del cuarto de consulta―La doctora Yuhi la espera.

Le dedique una mirada a Naruto en tanto caminaba hacia donde me había indicado la sucesora de Nightingale. Al entrar vi a la sonriente colega saludándome y haciendo contacto visual conmigo.

―¿Hinata Hyuga?―asentí―Parece asustada señorita…

Reí tenuemente por sus palabras, ya vivía lo diferente que era estar del otro lado del escritorio.

―En tu expediente, dice que eres practicante de medicina. ¿Cierto?

―Sí, lo soy.

―¿No has abierto tus laboratorios?

―Esto, aún es que… no me dio tiempo.

―Ábrelos―menciono sonriente la galena

Respire profundo y con manos temblorosas, proseguí a ver los resultados que seguramente definirían mi vida desde este momento. Mis ojos se movían en el papel observando las diferentes opciones de ITS que este portaba, hasta que llegue al que realmente era de importancia.

―Tus laboratorios, ya me habían llegado al computador. ¿Estás haciéndote un chequeo de rutina?

―Se puede decir―miré sus ojos de tonalidades escarlatas―Tuve relaciones, con un portador de herpes tipo dos.

―Ya veo y comprendes el riesgo de eso, ¿no es así?

―Soy consciente de ello.

―¿Usted sabía que la persona lo portaba?

―Sí.

―¿Y aun así lo hizo?

Asentí con la cabeza

―Doctora Hyuga―me habló seriamente―también espero que este consciente, que tiene una vida por delante y que no estamos hablando de una infección de transmisión sexual que se pueda curar.

―Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Que su tratamiento es paliativo y las medidas de cuidado con muchas.

La mujer de oscura cabellera suspiró al escucharme.

―¿Lo amas verdad?

Me sonroje fuertemente, que yo… ¿amo a Naruto?, eso es imposible. En tan poco tiempo, es imposible que yo…

"_Usted es muy linda." _

"_Hinata"_

"_Rayos, ¿te desperté?, discúlpame no pensé que estuvieras dormida."_

"_Yo también te gusto. Nosotros no podemos… ser solo amigos."_

"_Mírame, mírame y repítelo una vez más."_

"_Brillaste Hinata, en mi mundo de mierda tú brillabas como el sol, o más bien, como la luna rodeada de oscuridad". _

"_Entonces supe que eras un ángel, mi ángel. Ese que me devolvió las ganas de vivir."_

"_¡No tienes que rogar!, ¡maldición!, yo también quiero que seas mía, quiero poseerte completamente, pero tengo miedo Hinata. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que tú también termines con esta enfermedad."_

"_¿Lista?"_

"_Vamos a hacerlo juntos, Hinata"_

Simplemente no cupe en mi sorpresa, lo amo… Amo a Naruto Namikaze, desde el momento en que lo vi, yo ya…

―Parece que acabas de notarlo―sonrió para sí misma―Tus exámenes están bien, todo va perfectamente con tu cuerpo. Recuerda cuidarte, utiliza condones de látex y al encontrarse en fase activa, evitar las relaciones o cualquier contacto con el área afectada.

Sin caer en la realidad aún, veía sin prestar mucha atención, como la doctora escribía los datos en mi expediente. Ella volvió a posar sus ojos en mí y una sonrisa nada disimulada salió de sus labios.

―Hoy existen muchos estudios, Hinata. Sobre todo con el movimiento que se está dando en el país. Veo que ese chico tiene mucha suerte al tenerte junto a él, amalo mucho y espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida.―volvió a sonreír― Eso es todo, pequeña y mucha suerte con ese internado.

Agradecí, inclinando mi cabeza y solo por inercia salí del consultorio algo atontada. Inmediatamente al salir, Naruto me vio con ojos preocupados y tomo de mi rostro con sus manos.

―Hinata, tu cara. Hinata lo siento, soy un imbécil nunca debí permitirlo. Yo debía cuidarte más por favor… perdóname.

Miré sus ojos azules frente a mí, los cuales solo albergaban su preocupación y ante eso sólo pude reír de alegría. Sí aquí estaba yo riendo y el no comprendía el porqué de mi acción. Con muchas dudas, movió su cabeza a un lado, demostrándome la búsqueda de una explicación.

―Ella me dijo…―el me miró muy atento―ella me hizo ver… me hizo darme cuenta―miré fijamente sus ojos― Hizo que notara de un vez por todas, lo enamorada que estoy de ti―reí sonrojada― Naruto… Te amo, desde el primer momento, te amé. Soy una tonta, porque no me di cuenta antes.

Su rostro estaba completamente serio y su boca ligeramente abierta, quise besarlo, hacerlo al instante, pero me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Seguro lo asuste con todo esto, ¡es que soy idiota!

―Oh por Dios lamento decírtelo de esta forma… yo no lo pensé muy bien sólo salió de mi como si no lo pudiera contener más, yo…

Mis palabras fueron acalladas por sus labios, por lo que abrí ampliamente mis cuencas.

―¿Naruto?

Me separe levemente

―Demonios Hinata, me asustaste demasiado. Por un momento pensé que… ¡ah!

Revolvió sus cabellos y yo lo vi, con un poco de miedo. Sabía que no debí decirlo de ese modo de la nada, ¡Soy una tonta!, me libre de su agarre y estuve dispuesta a irme pero sus brazos me impidieron dar un paso más.

―Naruto, no te preocupes. Entiendo que no te pase lo mismo, después de todo es muy poco tiempo para que…

―No, que dices Hinata. ¡Yo también te amo!

―¡¿Qué, me amas?!

―Sí, te amo, te amo, Hinata Hyuga.

―¿En serio?―Me aproxime a sus labios―¡Te amo!

Reímos entre besos y es que parecíamos dos niños o más bien dos adolescentes que se acababan de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. Era hermoso, ser correspondida por este hombre, era lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

―Ah Hinata

―¿Si?

―Me regalaron uno condones, en el consultorio.

Saco los preservativos de su bolsillo y rio, viéndome al rostro. Por lo que me sonroje fuertemente por esa expresión sugerente.

―También vi un armario bastante solitario, al llegar. Podríamos…

―¡Naruto!

Golpee levemente su hombro, con una gran sonrisa y caminando rápidamente, alejándome del futbolista. Ese futbolista, Naruto Namikaze con el cual la vida me unió en este muy loco viaje…

El sexy rubio, del cual a pesar de todo, no me separaría nunca.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Ya está termino (:**

**Cuéntenme, cuéntenme. ¿Qué tal estuvo, esta idea loca que se pasó por mi mente, un día de estudio xD?**

**Ah sí, nunca les conté porque la escribí. Bueno fue porque estaba estudiando un día antes para un parcial y de la nada ¡Boom!. Se me ocurrió todo ha ha. Entonces en mi desesperación para no perder la idea, se lo envié a una amiga en notas de voz en whatsapp y seguí estudiando. **

**Toda una locura pero bueno aquí está terminada**

**Un beso y espero leernos pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides dejarme en los RR que te pareció ;)**

**RR = Yei**


End file.
